


A Gothic AU

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gothic Au, Multi, i hope somebody likes this, i may write more if people are interested, i'm mostly just experimenting with genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: I'm mostly experimenting with writing in the Gothic style here feat. the Seeds from Far Cry. Miss Rook Faulkner is a young woman spending a month at her friend, Faith Seed’s, estate to escape her mother and the constant plots to get her married as soon as possible. But will it only be a month, or will the young Miss Rook get more than she bargained for in spending time in such a rural area, with a friend that she doesn't know as well as she once thought she did?A little bit of smut so far in Chapter 4, and even more in Chapter 6. I'll post in the chapter notes so people can avoid it if they'd prefer.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. A Beginning of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is mostly an experiment with form, so please be kind?

Miss Rook Faulkner had been called many things by a variety of people. Her teachers had called her troublesome, rebellious, overzealous, too high spirited and, in the case of the nicest teacher at the boarding school, a delightful and opinionated young woman. Her mother had called her many more things, including ridiculous, petty, fanciful, too serious and a variety of other contradictory insults depending on how little attention she was paying to the constant pursuit of a suitor that her mother expected of her. The most important thing she had been called though, and perhaps the thing she treasured most, was to be called a friend by the dear Miss Faith Seed.

As much trouble as Rook had made at her boarding school as she grew, she had ever been accompanied, and indeed encouraged in her endeavours, by the equally as mischievous Faith, someone who Rook admired and cared for more than she could put into words. When the two had graduated from school as fully accomplished young women, they had made their promises to stay in touch, and Rook had been more grateful than anything when the first letter from Faith arrived. Compared to her mother’s constant search for a husband for Rook, Faith’s idyllic life in the country with her brothers sounded almost magical. When, after a season of Mrs Faulkner doing her absolute best to thrust Rook into any social situation that she possibly could, Faith finally sent an invitation for Rook to visit, she was so overjoyed that she barely remembered she had to run the idea past her mother first. When she remembered, immediate despair took hold.

Her mother had dismissed her out of hand at first. She found it improper and too risky and she remembered the gossip about that Seed family and no daughter of hers would ever be caught dead at their household. It took the entire spring of begging and subtle mentions of the many estates in the country and bachelors that may inhabit such estates that finally convinced her mother to allow her to go, just for a month.

That was how Rook found herself in a carriage, bag stowed away and staring contemplatively out the window. She imagined she looked rather like some protagonist in one of her novels, staring wistfully into the countryside as it passed her by. The thought amused her, as she spent the time switching between watching the world pass by and reading a novel to pass time. It was a couple of days journey from her home to her friend, and while she found herself impatient to see Faith again, Rook managed to find the time to rest as the journey continued and to contemplate the dreams that such rest brought her.

The most vivid was on the night before her arrival. Before that, there had been only glimpses really, she felt rather than saw the darkness, the storm that seemed to be around her. She smelt hay, and rain. It wasn’t until that night she saw anything for the first time. She seemed to be out in the cold, the wind howling at her, and the only shelter in sight seemed to be some sort of stable. She headed towards it, shutting the doors behind her as she entered the small area. The light from the lantern she carried didn’t carry far into the room, as the shadows around her seemed almost oppressive. She stepped in further, calling out, and hearing nothing but the sounds of horses shuffling somewhere in response. While Rook had experience with horses, indeed riding had been a skill she was taught, there was something disconcerting about the shuffling noises that came from within. As she carefully took a step closer, she saw a shape in between the stalls and woke with a fear that she could not explain.

The dream was bizarre, but it was quickly put out of her mind the next day as she prepared for the final stretch of her journey to the Seed Estate. She practically bounced in her seat as she waited for her carriage to arrive, ready to see her dearest friend after far too long apart. Her excitement was almost so much that she nearly managed to shake the feeling that, as she watched the woods pass by, something watched her back.

Overall though, her journey was pleasant, and she was overjoyed as her carriage entered her friend’s estate. It pulled down a long driveway, past green lawns that stretched to the forests that bordered the estate. The beautiful stone manor came into view, with a small courtyard waiting in front for the carriage to pull in. Rook could barely make out the edges of some sort of pond or lake behind the manor, and she couldn’t help but sigh at how beautiful the area was. This month would be magnificent, away from the city air and the heirs who frustrated her, catching up with her dearest and most trusted companion.

The carriage came to a stop, and the coachman had barely helped her down before a familiar young woman rushed up to embrace her. Rook couldn’t help the short breath of surprise, equal parts shocked at such a strong display of emotion and glad to see her friend, before she squeezed back, hugging Faith just as tight. After a moment the two broke apart, grinning madly at each other. No matter what was occurring around her, Rook had always found Faith’s smile infectious.

“It’s good to see you!” Faith said, continuing to grin at Rook.

“It’s good to see you too Faith, and I’m ever so grateful that you’re willing to have me.”

Faith waved a hand dismissively. “Of course we’ll have you, any time you desire it. My home is your home, you’re always welcome here.” Faith’s smile softened a little as she looked at her friend earnestly. The soft smile was gone but a moment later as she added conspiratorially, “especially when your mother is determined to drive you away by hounding you with suitors.”

Rook let out a groan, shaking her head. “Don’t remind me Faith, I have to go back at the end of the month, and I shall gladly put such thoughts from my mind ‘til then.”

A flicker of some emotion Rook couldn’t quite place passed over Faith’s face, but it was gone too quickly for her to dwell on it, banished by another brilliant grin. “Then I shall make the most of having you while you’re here”, Faith assured her, taking her arm. “Come though Rook, come in and relax. You won’t have to meet my brothers until dinner, and you will have plenty of time to rest from your journey ‘til then. I’ve told them all about you, you know, and they’re eager to meet the woman who has gotten me into so much trouble!”

Rook couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped her as she gently swatted Faith’s arm. “You started just as many of our little endeavours as I did, perhaps even more. I daresay you are rather the instigator, and I just your hopeless, lost follower.”

Faith chuckled as one of the household staff opened the door for the two to step through. With a gesture from her, the household staff went about retrieving Rook’s bags and bringing them inside as Faith led her through the home to her room, filling her in on the minutiae expected of a host. She paused as she opened the door to Rook’s room, a beautiful space that had a lovely bed, a desk, and a large window with a view across the lake. Rook couldn’t help but smile at the view as she stepped in.

“Faith, this is a beautiful room, and I must admit I am in love with this view.” Faith chuckled in response, seeming to relax slightly.

“I’m very glad you like it. The library is just down the hall too, should you find yourself in need of a good book while you’re here, and my room is nearby in case you need me. We have a bell system in the rooms too, so should you need a servant you have but to ring and one will come to your aid.”

Rook smiled at that, shaking her head a little. “I doubt I will need to use your staff too much, I’m still rather self-sufficient. Plus, I’d rather not draw them from their duties. Thank you though Faith, truly.”

Faith smiled, taking a small step back. “I shall leave you to freshen up then. If you need anything, just let us know.” Rook nodded, and with that Faith stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Rook couldn’t help but give one last look around the room in amazement before she went about the process of settling in. This month was going to be heaven.

After a brief break to refresh herself, Rook peeked out into the hallway, looking around for her friend. She supposed she could call out for her, but Faith probably had other things to do, and she had pointed out where the library was. After deliberating a moment longer, Rook headed down in the direction of the library.

It wasn’t too hard to find. The large oak doors that led to it were open, and Rook headed inside without a second thought. The library was enormous, and she couldn’t help but look around in wonder. There was shelf upon shelf of books, and as she walked along an aisle, running her finger along the titles, she noted someone had gone to great care to organise and alphabetise them. She smiled to herself as she reached the end of the row, looking around and noticing the large window, with its own window seat built-in. She headed towards it, noting the beautiful view of the woods that stretched beyond, and the small building in a paddock close to the house. A stable, she had to presume, that looked eerily familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. She turned back to examining the books, noting what books of each author that they had.

She was startled by a voice as she reached the end of the next aisle. “And who might you be?” The voice purred, making her jump at the sudden noise. She looked in the direction it came from, noting the profile of a tall man in one of the plush reading chairs.

He was tall. Even though he was sitting, she could tell he’d tower over her if he stood. He had reddish hair that glowed in the light from the window, and he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, the book she had presumably interrupted him from still open on his lap.

“I’m Rook Faulkner, I’m Faith’s friend. I-“

“Ah, I know who you are now.” He closed his book, setting it on the table beside him before standing. “I’m Jacob, Jacob Seed.” He bowed, and she was halfway through her curtsy in response when she noticed it.

A large scar bisected his face, the skin seemingly marred by fire at some point in the past. She hesitated only slightly in her curtsy, mulling it over. She remembered when Faith had come to her at school, crying over a letter about how her eldest brother had been hurt in the line of duty. She had assumed he’d be missing a limb or another injury that seemed to be more typical of the conflict.

She must have paused too long, as he seemed to realise what had happened. His smile became tighter, seeming stressed and, perhaps, disappointed. “Ah, apologies Miss Faulkner, I suppose Faith didn’t warn you about my… disfigurement. I’ll try to stay out of your sight to avoid offending your sensibilities.”

A frown creased Rook’s forehead as he started to turn away. “I- It doesn’t bother me, sir, I apologise if I reacted poorly. I was just remembering when Faith got the letter about it, that is all. Please, don’t let me chase you from your reading spot.”

He seemed to stop at that, and he turned back to her, a slightly more genuine smile returning to him. “You sure this grizzled old soldier isn’t going to scare you away from the library. Miss Faulkner?”

Rook snorted in a rather unladylike manner, before realising and coughing lightly to try to cover it up. Judging by the amused twinkle in Jacob’s eye, he’d noticed all the same. “Please, Mister Seed, I’ve never been one to let appearances affect my judgement. You’d have to try far harder to scare me.”

He chuckled at that, seemingly at some private joke, before leaning against one of the shelves. “Brave one, aren’t you, Miss Faulkner?”

Rook smiled in return, looking up at him. She had been correct in her assumption about his height. Even leaning, he was at least a head taller than her. “Please, just call me Rook. Miss Faulkner sounds far too similar to my mother.”

He laughed at her grimace, a deep rumble that made her smile again too. “Alright then, as long as you call me Jacob. There are too many ‘Mister Seeds’ in this house otherwise.”

She nodded in agreement. “It’s a deal.” She extended her hand, a small smile on her face at the notion of shaking over such a silly little matter. He took her hand in his, shaking it, and she couldn’t help but note how much larger his hand was than hers, and how warm too. He squeezed her hand before letting go. “Very well then, Miss Rook.”

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, although she wasn’t sure why, and he smiled at that, something darker lurking behind his eyes. He seemed about to say something more, but as he opened his mouth Faith appeared in the doorway behind him, grinning. “That’s where you’d gotten to”, she said with a grin, drifting in. Rook felt herself take a step back from Jacob, wondering when he’d gotten so close, before smiling over at Faith. “Making trouble and harassing my brother, it seems”, Faith teased, a cheeky grin pulling at her lips.

“She’s doesn’t seem as troublesome as you made her out to be, little sister”, Jacob chimed in, grinning down at Faith. “Unless this has all been some sort of distraction so that you can fill my bed with frogs or some other dastardly prank.” He raised his eyebrow, looking between the two with a teasing smile. Faith giggled, and Rook couldn’t help but laugh too.

“You have nothing to fear, Mister Jacob, that punishment is reserved for wicked old nuns who insist on confiscating our hard-earned books.”

“If, by well-earned you mean stolen from the library”, Faith chimed in, stepping forward to wrap her arm through Rook’s. “But you must excuse us brother, we have mischief to make elsewhere. It’s been far too long, after all.” Faith grinned between the two, already starting to move with Rook towards the door.

“I shall see you later, Mister Jacob”, Rook called over her shoulder as they headed through the door.

“Later then, Miss Rook”, Jacob replied, his voice following behind them as they left the room.

Faith took Rook out to have a brief stroll by the lake, filling her in on her time after school and what she’d been up to. She’d been reading and focussing on her art; she’d even been able to convince her brothers into allowing her to study some of the sciences. Rook would hate to admit it, but she was terribly jealous. As shameful as it was to think, sometimes Rook envied the freedom that not having parents gave Faith. She instead relied on her brothers, who some would say indulged her far too much.

It was nice to hear Faith talk though, Rook found herself thinking too on how much she’d missed the company of her friend, her voice and the small laugh she had that always managed to make her smile.

They finished their walk, and Rook went to her room to refresh herself and write a letter to her mother to say she’d arrived safely. Hopefully, she could post it sometime tomorrow.

She changed into a different dress for dinner, a lovely blue muslin dress that, with white gloves to match. She pinned her hair carefully up, and with a final nod deemed herself ready for dinner. Faith met her at the stairs and walked with her down to the small living room, where three men were already gathered. One was the tall redhead from before, Jacob Seed, and while Rook did not recognise the other two, she could only assume they were Faith’s other brothers.

One was taller than the other, although still not as tall as the eldest. He had dark hair, longer than she expected, and pulled back in a bun. Beside him, talking rather animatedly, was a shorter man with equally dark hair, a well-kept beard, and beautiful blue eyes that flicked up to focus on Rook and Faith as they entered.

“A discussion for another time, brother, for it appears our guest has joined us”, the younger man said with a smile in Rook’s direction. They all turned to face Rook and Faith, bowing. Rook curtseyed in response.

“This is Miss Rook Faulkner, my dear friend. Rook, you’ve already met Jacob, but these two are Joseph and John, my other two brothers.” Faith smiled at Rook, before turning to her brothers slightly mischievously. “Play nice, she’s dear to me and I shan’t have you scaring her off.”

The younger one, John, laughed as he straightened from his bow. “From what I’ve heard, we’re supposed to be frightened of the two of you reunited.” Rook chuckled softly.

“Only if you do something to bring it on yourself. We are merciful, after all.” Faith giggled at Rook’s statement, as did the man with the bun, Joseph.

“We’re overjoyed to have you in our home, Miss Faulkner, and we hope you enjoy your stay with us”, Joseph said with a kind smile.

“Please, just call me Rook.”

“Miss Faulkner sounds too much like her mother”, Faith added with a slightly wrinkled nose, before giggling.

“Miss Rook it is. Shall we head into dinner then?” Joseph asked, gesturing to the doors to the dining room. Faith nodded, leading the way as they all entered to sit for dinner.


	2. Proper Impropriety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at chapter titles, proofreading, and sleeping at reasonable times. Have a new chapter though.

Dinner was a delicious affair, with beautifully cooked vegetables and meats for the group. Faith knew how to organise her staff, and she seemed to remember Rook’s preferences for food, something which shouldn’t have surprised Rook as much as it did, given the number of times the two had snuck into kitchens together.

Rook chanced conversation too, attempting to ignore her natural shy streak in favour of boldness.

“Mister Jacob said he used to be a soldier, but what about you two, Mister Joseph and Mister John?” She smiled and took a small sip of her wine. “I must admit, Faith managed to gush about you all while saying as little as possible about your actual lives.” John instantly perked up at that.

“Oh? What did she say about us then? All good things, I should hope.” Rook laughed, nodding.

“Oh yes, never an unkind word. Mostly about how good and attentive to her needs you all are, and how kind you all are, and how she wished she could see you all more often, other such things that tell me you’re all fine gentlemen without telling me anything about who you actually are.” Faith poked her tongue out and Rook in response, making Rook laugh and shake her head. “It’s not my fault you’re terrible at descriptions.”

The brothers chuckled at Faiths mock-pouting before Joseph took a sip and answered. “Well, I run the estate and John is a barrister in town.” Rook couldn’t help the mild look of surprise at his first statement, taking another sip of her wine and a small bite of her meal.

“If you don’t mind my asking, why do you run the estate instead of Mister Jacob. I would’ve thought, as the oldest, that he would’ve been the assumed heir.” Joseph seemed to grimace a little at the question, and Rook internally cursed herself for her lack of tact. Of course they would mind her asking, it was probably a sore point.

At least, she assumed it was before Jacob let out a small chuckle. “Curious, aren’t you Miss Rook?” He smiled at her, waving a hand as though to dismiss any lingering concern from his brother. “Being the heir never really interested me. I wanted to get out and fight for my country. Our father didn’t want his heir out doing military service, so Joseph assumed that role and I got to pursue a military career.”

Rook nodded, looking thoughtful. “That’s rather brave of you. Not many would eschew an inheritance to pursue their dreams.” She took another bite of her meal, a sad sort of smile on her face.

“Jacob is very brave, and while he may have had to retire earlier than he liked, I was more than glad to welcome him home”, Joseph said with a small smile at his brother. Rook couldn’t help but smile at the warmth between the brothers, indeed in the family. As an only child, she’d longed for such companionship.

They finished up their meals and moved instead to the drawing-room, the men pouring drinks and setting up a game of cards. She was a little surprised when they asked both Faith and her to join them, but she happily agreed. They started a round before discussion began again.

“So, do you enjoy practising law, Mister John?” Rook asked as he dealt. John chuckled a little in response.

“Enjoy is perhaps too weak of a word for it. My oldest brother may have pursued victory on a battlefield, but victory in a courtroom is perhaps just as sweet.” Jacob rolled his eyes at that, but John seemingly didn’t notice.

“I don’t fight people, not really. Sure, I present an argument, but arguing is the least important part of my job. I convince people, Miss Rook. I sway their views so that they see what I want them to see. I don’t win a physical victory; I achieve victory over what matters most.” He tapped his chest as he finished dealing. “I win their hearts and minds, and that is something that is infinitely sweet, and it’s something they can never get back.”

Rook was entranced by his words, at least until Faith giggled beside her. She looked over at Faith with a questioning eyebrow raised. “He loves that spiel. He constantly adds to it, but it’s always the same in the end.” John huffed lightly.

“It’s true”, he muttered. Rook smiled sympathetically.

“Well, I think it’s a very good speech, and it’s good that you get so much joy from your work. I confess, you almost make it sound romantic in a way.” John grinned, seemingly vindicated, and Joseph tsked.

“If you tell him that, it’ll go to his head”, he said with a small smile. John just continued to smile, seemingly content that at least one person had enjoyed his description.

Another round of cards passed before Rook piped up again. “Faith tells me that you’ve been allowing her to study the sciences.” She said as she organised her hand. Joseph smiled at that, nodding.

“Our little sister has a wonderful mind. It would be criminal to deny her any sort of learning that could help her continue to develop and change the world around her.” Faith seemed to blush a little at the praise, shrugging.

“I just find it fascinating, and I’m lucky to have such obliging brothers.” Rook smiled between the two, before Joseph looked up and caught her eye.

“Why do you mention it? Have you ever dabbled in such matters?” Rook couldn’t help a small, if slightly bitter, laugh at that.

“No, there are circles which would view it as ‘improper’, so I’ve never had the chance. I’m almost certain mother would have a fit at the thought.” She shook her head a little, before playing a card. “No, if it’s improper it is out of the question at home. Thus, why I asked. It’s very kind of you to let your sister pursue something that some might look down on.”

Joseph gave a light shrug. “Propriety is… It has its time and place. It helps keep some people comfortable, it helps keep an element of the familiar, and that’s all well and good. When it becomes stifling though, it almost ceases to have a point. Why should I deny my youngest sister knowledge that will bring her joy just because some may look oddly at her for it? Such people are not worth her time anyway.” He looked up meaningfully at Rook, playing a card himself. Rook couldn’t help but frown.

“I meant no offence, sir, I merely meant it’s good of you as a brother. Heavens know that I would not judge my friend for doing something that brought her joy, and I would never look poorly on someone who helped her pursue her interests.

Joseph nodded, smiling a little. “I’m glad that she’s got such an open-minded friend. There are some who would hear such things and decide against a relationship with such an unconventional person, or with such unconventional views.” Rook smiled a little, playing another card and winning the hand.

“As I said earlier today to Mister Jacob, it takes a lot to scare me away. Making my friend happy isn’t exactly something that would drive me away or affect my opinions.” Joseph smiled at that, a warmth in his eyes that made Rook blush and focus again on her cards.

John chimed in, and the feeling that made Rook blush eased as he spoke. “So, Miss Rook, you’ve heard about our dreams and pursuits, tell us about you.”

Rook shrugged, dealing the cards this time. “I’m afraid I’m not nearly as interesting as you all appear to be.”

John raised an eyebrow at her. “Now, I doubt that very much. Faith wouldn’t be friends with you if you weren’t a very interesting and vivacious person indeed.” Rook continued to organise her hand as John looked thoughtfully at his. “Say, what would you do, if you could do anything? You mentioned before that if it was ‘improper’ it was out of the question, so what would you do if such things didn’t matter?”

Rook paused in thought at that, John’s question stopping her in her tracks. In a world where she could do anything? Pursue a career like a gentleman might? Why, she’d be spoiled for choice. The round began, players placing cards as they waited for her answer.

“I think”, she said after some thought, before shaking her head. “No, it’s too ridiculous, you’ll laugh.”

Joseph surprised her by reaching across the table and gently taking her free hand, making her look up to see an intense look in his beautiful blue eyes. “Miss Rook, I can promise you that my siblings and I will never laugh at you over something you truly desire.” Her cheeks heated as he spoke, the intensity of his gaze keeping her eyes locked on his. “There is nothing you could say that would make us shun you or mock you. You have my word.” She blushed furiously as he finished talking, looking around at the others at the table. Each one nodded in agreement with Joseph.

She let out a sigh, nervously looking back at her cards. Realising her hand was still under his, she blushed a deeper shade pink and quickly moved it to nervously reorganise her hand. “I suppose, in such a world, although it’s really very silly. I suppose I might try to be a policeman, or a soldier. Someone who could protect other people.” She continued looking down at her hand, waiting for a burst of laughter from the group. “It’s silly, I know”, she said as she continued to wait.

The silence was broken by Jacob’s low voice. “There’s nothing more admirable than wanting to protect people, Miss Rook.” She looked up at him and was surprised to see a mix of surprise and something akin to respect in his eyes. John nodded in agreement, and Faith seemed to be in thought.

“Do you think that while she’s here, Rook might learn some basic things? I mean, you all know rifling from hunting, and Jacob could teach her some small self-defence things?” Rook couldn’t help the look of shock that flashed across her face. For them to not only not mock her, but for Faith to ask about trying to do small things to help her learn about such a life? She was sure Joseph would dismiss her out of hand.

Instead, Joseph smiled at his little sister. “That’s a wonderful idea Faith, and I know Jacob would be more than willing to have someone aside from us to spar with. John could even help with rifling on weekends when he’s free.” Rook looked between the siblings, all of whom seemed to be settled on this new course of action. “Of course, that is only if Rook would like to.”

Rook looked over at Joseph, her brain rapidly attempting to keep up. “I- I would love to but, well, wouldn’t such things be improper? I mean, if my mother found out I- I have no idea what she’d do.”

Joseph smiled a little. “Remember, in this house, such random rules of propriety don’t matter. No one here will judge you, Rook. There is only one who can judge us, and I’m sure that your knowing how to shoot or fight would matter very little to Him.”

“Plus, your mother never has to know”, Faith chimed in. “We’re not going to tell her, so as long as you don’t you can do as you wish. It’ll be fun, I promise.” Faith smiled encouragingly at her, and Rook couldn’t help but feel a little emboldened. After all, she’d gotten into all sorts of shenanigans with Faith by her side, what was this but another adventure?

Rook smiled a little shyly, nodding. “I would appreciate that.” She looked up, blushing a little as the four Seeds looked at her, all smiling at her resolve.

“It’s settled then”, Joseph said, folding his hand.

“I can’t teach her to spar in her usual clothes, brother”, Jacob said as he too folded. “Her dresses suit her very well, but they don’t suit sparring.” Joseph nodded thoughtfully.

“I have an idea”, John said, throwing his cards into the mix. “While I’m in town tomorrow, I’ll stop by the tailor. I can get him to come by and take some measurements for the day after to make her some clothes to spar in. In the meantime, Jacob can teach her about the minutiae of rifling.”

Joseph nodded. “A good plan John, good thinking.”

Rook blushed a little as she folded her own hands. “I hate to admit it, but I don’t have enough money to buy a whole new outfit. I’ve only really enough to send some letters home while I’m here.”

Joseph waved away her concern. “It’s our idea, so we can pay for it.” She was about to object before he levelled her with a look that brooked no argument. “Think of it as a gift for managing to keep Faith out of too much trouble at school.”

Rook blushed, sighing a little. “If you’re going into town then, Mister John, might I give you my letter to my mother to post? Just to let her know I got here safely.”

John smiled at Rook and nodded. “Just bring it down at breakfast and I will take it with me to town.” Rook smiled, sitting back in her chair.

“Thank you all, truly. It’s nice of you all to offer to do this.” Faith reached across and took Rook’s hands.

“It is our absolute pleasure, my dear friend. Think nothing of it.” Faith sighed, looking at the cards on the table. “Well, I think we should call it a draw here. After all, if you’re learning something new tomorrow Rook, you shall need your rest.”

Rook nodded, standing from her place at the table. The others rose with her, and she bowed her head to them. “Goodnight everyone. I shall see you in the morning.”

They responded in kind, and she slipped out the door to head upstairs to her room. When she, at last, was in her bedclothes, and when she finally laid down, she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was raining again. She noticed it before she noticed where she was. Outside, surrounded by the green fields, darkened by the night and the storm overhead. Once more, she rushed for the stable, the door open enough to let light spill out to guide her.

She shut the door behind her as she entered, the wind wailing outside as she finally managed to block it out. She heard the sounds of living creatures moving in the space behind her, gentle shuffling and breathing somewhere further in. She turned, taking the lantern from the entrance and following the sound. Where before, she’d glimpsed a white horse, this time there was nothing in the dark space ahead. She took a tentative step, then another.

She heard movement ahead, but the space remained dark, almost as though her light couldn’t touch it, or maybe as though whatever was there was lurking just outside the light. She called out, her voice too loud in an otherwise empty space. She let out a deep sigh, placing the lantern on a nearby hay bale. It was then she noticed movement on the edge of the shadow.

Standing, the lantern forgotten, she stepped closer, once, twice. Red eyes met hers, a large red shape stepping forward from the darkness.

Rook awoke with her heart hammering in her chest, flaming red eyes seared into her mind as she sat up in her bed.

It was still dark outside, but she felt far too awake from the adrenaline left after her dream to sleep again soon. She sighed, getting up and pulling on a robe for over the top of her nightclothes. Perhaps she could read in the library until she felt tired once more?

She lit a candle, quietly making her way to the library once more. Slipping inside, she began to examine the books. The shadows flickered around her as she moved from shelf to shelf, and a part of her still remembered the shadows in her dream, the way they felt so dark and ominous.

She tried to banish the thoughts, staring at the titles of the books before her, running her fingers across engraved names. Still, her thoughts wandered back to her dreams. What did they mean? First a white horse, now a red? Was there symbolism to it or was it just random? Why were they affecting her now?

She was so consumed with her thoughts that when she stepped back and hit a solid, warm body, she jumped a foot in the air. Rook’s shriek of fear was cut off before it could even begin by a large, rough hand quickly clapping over her mouth.

“Easy pup, it’s just me”, a familiar voice said behind her. Rook took in a deep breath and nodded so that Jacob knew she’d recognised him, letting out a sigh of relief as he took his hand away. She turned to face him, the candle she’d managed to keep a tight grip on casting dancing shadows across his face. Where some might have stepped back once she’d stepped into them, Jacob seemed to not realise their closeness, or maybe not care, staying standing before her.

She allowed her eyes to wander over him, his red hair messy from bed, and his beard not yet trimmed and shaved for the day ahead. He was in his bedclothes, white shirt half open and revealing a toned, muscled chest, with smatterings of red hair across it. She couldn’t help but blush as she managed to look back up at him, his brown eyes still watching her.

“Sorry for startling you there, Miss Rook. I heard a noise and decided to come check it out. When I saw you, I figured it best to make sure you were alright.” He looked her over, seemingly checking to make sure she was, indeed, alright.

Rook smiled nervously up at him, her cheeks a little heated both from embarrassment at her reaction and from how close he was to her. “It’s okay, although we really have to stop meeting like this, Mister Jacob.” He chuckled at that, reaching up to scratch his beard.

“I suppose it is becoming something of a habit, isn’t it?” He smiled at her, and her cheeks heated again as a thought about how warm he might be made its way through her mind. Now was not the time to imagine scenes from the romance novel she was secretly making her way through, not when her best friend’s brother was standing so close to her.

“I hope I didn’t wake you?” She looked over him, the dark bags that seemed to be under his eyes. He let out a small sigh.

“You didn’t, Miss Rook. The past likes to haunt me in my sleep sometimes, so I often find myself waking and doing other things instead.” Rook frowned, looking over him in concern.

“Do you wish to talk about them?” Jacob smiled, although there was a tired, perhaps even sad tinge to it.

“Even if I wished to, I would not burden you with such things, Miss Rook. Such things are too ugly for such a fair person.” Rook couldn’t help but blush at that, looking down at her feet. “What about you though, Miss Rook? What has kept you from your sleep?”

Rook couldn’t help but sigh. “Nonsensical dreams that seem scary at first, but never make any sense as to why on reflection.” She shook her head. “I’m just being daft.” She sighed lightly, still looking down. She was surprised then, when Jacob reached under her chin, tilting it up so that he was looking into her eyes.

“Never apologise for your fears, Miss Rook. It’s only once you acknowledge them that you can defeat them. And I have no doubt that nothing could stand against you if you wished it so.” She couldn’t help but blush at the intensity of his words, his eyes staring into hers.

They stood like that for a moment, before Jacob seemingly remembered the rest of the world and let his hand fall. “Sorry about that, I suppose the midnight hours make me wordier, like my brothers.”

Rook smiled a little, shaking her head. “Don’t apologise, I appreciate the sentiment.” She tilted her head as she looked up at him, a thought seeming to occur to her. “You called me ‘pup’.”

He looked a little surprised at the sudden change in topic, before smiling somewhat sheepishly. “Don’t know where that came from. I suppose it’s because you’re young, but you have strength to you. Like a wolf pup. There’s a fierceness to you that I can’t wait to see.” She blushed a little at the explanation, looking down at her feet. “I’ll stop though, I’d hate to disrespect you or make you uncomfortable.”

Rook looked up, frowning. “No, don’t stop.” At the curious look on his face, she blushed and looked down again. “I like it. It… it makes sense, and it’s not meant disrespectfully. It’s… nice.”

He grinned, taking a step closer, his hand reaching down to make her look up at him again. There was a heat in his eyes that she didn’t quite understand as he looked at her, and she couldn’t help but blush under his scrutiny.

“Alright then pup”, he said with a smirk, and her stomach did a flip in response. “I’ll keep it just between us. You should head to bed though, you’ll need your strength for tomorrow.” She nodded, still blushing, as he stepped back and let her go.

She paused as she reached the library doors, looking back at him. He smiled in response, still watching her. “Don’t worry about the dreams. They’ll leave you alone for tonight.” She nodded, taking one last look at him before heading back to her room.

When she fell asleep again, it was dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoy this. I don't know if anyone sounds in character or what I'm even doing, but I hope someone likes it at least.


	3. Painting and Archery and Tailors, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, writing motivation has been hard. Also for notes on setting, see end notes.

Rook awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her room, from a far deeper slumber than she expected. She expected the rest of her night to be filled with wicked dreams of similar calibre to the one that had awoken her, but thankfully all that disturbed her were the rays of the morning sun, and the birds flitting about outside.

When she dressed and emerged downstairs, meeting the Seed family at the breakfast table. She passed John her letter to her mother, with another exclamation of gratitude. John had merely waved a hand to dismiss it in response.

“I’m going into town anyway, my dear Miss Rook, I would be a terrible host if I made you do the trek regardless.”

She couldn’t help but smile in response, something about his playful manner around the breakfast table putting her at ease and making her smile. It was almost enough to make her less self-conscious about Jacob’s gaze on her, and the warmth that rushed to her cheeks whenever she noticed him staring. Breakfast passed uneventfully though, with the group following John into the lobby as he prepared to leave.

“I’ll see when the tailor is available, and I’ll send him as soon as he’s free. I’ll send a message ahead if he can come today, but otherwise, I’ll let you know tonight when to expect him.” John said as he collected his case and threw his coat over his arm. “I’ll have him visit in no time, Miss Rook, and we’ll have you dressed to the nines.”

Rook couldn’t help but blush, averting her eyes to assess the patterns in the floorboards. “Honestly, you don’t have to trouble yourself on my account. I feel guilty causing such a fuss.”

John flitted over to her, smiling his charming, disarming grin. “For you, my dear Miss Rook, there is no trouble or no fuss you are not worthy of.” Rook looked up, a blush on her face, expecting him to be teasing. She was surprised by how much more sincerity danced in his eyes than she expected. “It is no trouble at all.”

He took a step back, bowing his head to the group as he turned to exit. “Farewell, everyone, I’ll be back at supper”, he called, and then disappeared through the door. Joseph chuckled as the door shut behind him.

“Our youngest brother has a flair for dramatics, but as we said last night Miss Rook, it’s truly no trouble.” She couldn’t help but blush as Joseph said that, his eyes honest and sincere.

“I just don’t want to be a burden, it’s already kind of you all to have me for the month, and-“

“Rook, you could never be a burden”, Faith interjected, taking Rook’s hands. “You are my dearest friend; I would have you stay even longer if I could.” She sighed, looping her arm through Rook’s. “Come, we’ll rid you of that melancholy with a nice morning of painting in the garden.” Rook nodded, still blushing a little.

“Remember, I’m going to steal her after lunch”, Jacob said, and Rook could feel her cheeks heat once more. “I figure I’ll start with some basics for when she does get some better clothes.” Joseph looked over at Jacob, tilting his head at him. “Better for sparring, I mean”, Jacob added, a small amount of colour in his cheeks too. Faith giggled at that, and Rook couldn’t help but smile herself, shooting a sympathetic look over at Jacob. He just sighed, running his hand through his hair and smiling back at her before Faith pulled her from the room, talking about the best places on the grounds to paint.

Faith was right, the grounds were absolutely beautiful, and the two started in on painting the horizon across the lake, Faith managing to make Rook laugh and draw conversation from her along the way. It was only once they got their paints together that Faith began to interrogate her.

“Are you feeling alright, dear Rook?” Faith asked as she started to dab her brush on the canvas. Rook tilted her head, her hand pausing its own brushstroke as she looked over at Faith in confusion.

“I am, yes, why?”

“You just seem to be blushing an awful lot this morning, I wanted to make sure you didn’t have a fever.” Rook felt her cheeks begin to colour once more, internally cursing how perceptive Faith was. She’d rarely been able to hide anything from her. “See, there you go again. You are certainly making me worry.” Faith’s sly smile was all Rook needed to see to know she was teasing.

“I just… Your family has been very kind, is all. I suppose I just am not used to such a reception.” Rook tentatively resumed her brush strokes. Faith looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t you tell me your mother once organised an array of flowers to greet you last year when you returned home for break?”

Rook couldn’t help but sigh. “That was to try and convince me not to finish my education, it doesn’t count.”

Faith nodded, seemingly content for the moment. “Just so long as it isn’t some sort of fainting fever. I shan’t have you getting sick while you’re under my family’s care. It would make me a very bad host.” She smiled over at Rook, her eyes soft, and Rook felt her own cheeks heat in response, immediately focussing back on her painting.

“You could never be a bad host, dear Faith. You are far too attentive.” Rook smiled, her blush easing as she settled back into her rhythm, her brushing drifting across the canvas.

“And you are far too kind, my dear Rook. You are always welcome with us.” Rook’s cheeks heated once more at that, and when she looked over at Faith, something in the tender smile she saw made her stomach flip.

The two fell into an easy after that, painting away and occasionally commenting on aspects of the grounds, or the similarity of the grounds to somewhere they’d seen at school. The time flew by, and Rook was genuinely startled when one of the house staff came out to announce lunch to them. After putting their paints away, they made their way inside.

Lunch wasn’t an overly formal affair, with a few sandwiches organized and some drinks. For some reason though, Rook couldn’t quite shake the nervous feeling that lingered within her. Perhaps it was just that she had no idea what to expect, what Jacob was going to teach her? It didn’t help that whenever she looked up, it seemed Jacob’s eyes were upon her, and she would blush and look out the window or at Faith, or down at her plate once more.

Lunch brought a memo from John in town too, with a message stating that the tailor would stop by in the afternoon to take Rook’s measurements, around 4 so that he might make a start sooner rather than later.

As lunch finished, Faith was guided away by Joseph to wherever her science lesson was set up, and Rook found herself trailing after Jacob, heading outside once more.

“You shot a bow before, Miss Rook?” He asked as they made their way out to where a small range had seemingly been set up. Rook nodded in response and then realized that she was behind Jacob and that she would need to actually speak to let him know her answer.

“Yes, it was one of the exercises that I learnt at school.” Jacob hummed, nodding as though remembering something.

“I think Faith mentioned it in one of her letters. Although, from what I remember, she said she was terrible at it.” Rook couldn’t help but giggle a little at that, and Jacob turned back to look at her as they finally stopped at the range.

“She wasn’t the best, per se, but she never hit a teacher or a student so she was better than some of the people in our class.” She couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory of the poor girl who accidentally hit one of the teachers with the blunted arrows. The teacher had been fine, and it had been funny in the moment, but the poor girl had gotten into serious trouble for it.

“And how did you go at it?” Jacob asked as he picked up one of the bows, testing the drawstring before holding it out to Rook.

She shrugged as she took it. “I’m not the best shot in the world, but I hit the target more often than I missed it, so make of that what you will.”

Jacob put some arrows into a quiver set in the ground, within reach of where Rook presumed she’d be standing to aim her bow. “We’ll start with archery for today before we move on to any guns. It’s a good starting point, helps prepare you.”

Rook nodded, and Jacob passed her a bracer to protect her forearm. “I have to warn you, I’ve not done archery in a while, so I’m probably rather rusty”, Rook explained, nervously putting on her bracer. Jacob just shrugged, standing to the side.

“Just don’t shoot me with any arrows and I won’t mind”, Jacob deadpanned. She might have thought he was serious if she hadn’t looked up and caught his smirk. She smiled in return, shaking her head a little at him.

Rook straightened herself, drawing an arrow from the quiver and nocking it. She took a deep breath as she lined herself up to her target, before lifting the bow and drawing it. She focused her aim, took another deep breath, and fired as she exhaled.

The arrow sailed from the bow and thudded into one of the outer rings of the target. She sighed, frowning just a little. She knew she wasn’t going to be perfect immediately, it had been about a year since she last shot a bow, and this was a new bow too, so she still had to get used to it. Still, a part of her felt disappointed. She’d wanted to impress Jacob, but she doubted poor aim would do the trick.

She looked up at him, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked between her and the target. “Draw again, but don’t fire it”, was all he said, and Rook nodded.

She took another arrow, nocked it, and drew again, holding it. This time she was startled as she felt warm hands touch her waist, adjusting her posture. “You need to square your stance a bit more, pup”, Jacob murmured as he set about straightening her. She felt him press her against him and use one of his feet to move her leg, so it was steadier. Heat rushed up into her cheeks at his closeness, at the warmth that seemed to emanate from his hands and body. She gulped nervously, and she heard him chuckle quietly.

“Pay attention to your aim”, he said in a sing-song voice, and she immediately looked back and noticed she’d let her hands drift slightly. She pouted and heard him chuckle in response as he took a step back, fixing her aim now that she was focused once more on the target. “Now fire.”

She let the arrow fly once more, this one landing square in the middle of the bullseye. She grinned, looking over at Jacob, and happy to see that he too was smiling.

He gestured to the quiver beside her. “Keep going, you’ve got plenty of arrows to fire yet.” Rook nodded, shifting back into the position he’d helped her get into before, before aiming and firing again.

While not every shot hit the bullseye, as the time went on, she was happy to notice that most of them were clustered around the centre, and the ones that weren’t were still reasonably close. She couldn’t help but smile with every arrow she shot, the strain in her muscles as she drew and fired a feeling she didn’t remember missing. It reminded her of carefree days in her youth, her favourite classes where she was able to do something practical.

Jacob mostly watched, making notes when she needed to fix her posture, or praising particularly good shots. Every now and again they’d stop, him collecting arrows from the target and her pouring glasses of water for the two of them. It was quiet, but not an uneasy or awkward silence as Rook feared there might be. Instead, it was companionable, with Rook focussing on the task at hand, and Jacob focussing on her.

She was surprised when a servant emerged from the house to tell them that the tailor would be arriving soon. Jacob nodded for the servant to set about putting their equipment away, before offering Rook his arm. She blushed as she took it, and the two started to make their way back in.

“You’re a good shot”, Jacob said after a few moments. It was said as a statement, but Rook couldn’t help but blush a little. She got the feeling that Jacob was not prone to exaggerating in his praise.

“Thank you”, she murmured in reply, a small smile playing at her lips.

“I think I’ll start you on some basic guns tomorrow if that works for you pup. If you’re as quick at learning them as you are with archery, then we’ll have a warrior made of you in no time.” Rook felt her blush redden ever so slightly, and she risked a look up at Jacob. He was examining her, his eyes sweeping over her face, and he smiled in approval as he seemed to spot whatever it was he was looking for.

She blushed even more, looking back down at the path as they made their way up to the door. He held it open for her, and she bowed her head in thanks as she stepped in past him.

The two walked inside, moving through a hallway before Rook almost ran directly into Faith coming the opposite direction. The two caught each other just in time, before Faith giggled, shaking her head.

“I need to look where I’m going, else I might end up bowling you over.” Rook waved a hand.

“I’m fine, Faith. But where were you going at such high speeds?” Rook asked with a teasing grin.

“The tailor is here. Come, I’ll introduce you to him.” Faith looped her arm through Rook’s, before pulling her away to the living room. She managed to wave at Jacob in farewell before she was dragged away, Faith excitedly chattering as they went.

Rook barely remember to pay attention to what Faith was saying as she was tugged along, arm in arm with her. She finally tuned back in as they walked through a doorway into the drawing-room.

“…The most fabulous pair of tailors in the county, though recently, of course, she can’t really be travelling.” It was apparent that Faith was talking about the tailor looking out the window before them. He turned with a start as he heard Faith’s voice, and Rook saw a well-groomed and dark-haired man before them in a well-tailored vest. He was holding a briefcase emblazoned with the phrase ‘Rye and Sons’, the letters golden and engraved into the aged leather.

The gentleman bowed to the two, and Rook and Faith curtsied in response. “Miss Rook, this is Mister Rye. As I was saying, he and his wife are the best tailors around.”

Mister Rye blushed a little at that, looking down at a spot on his briefcase. “You’re too kind, Miss Seed, but I appreciate the compliment.”

Faith waved a hand as though brushing his comment aside. “None of that false modesty, Mr Rye, you know it’s true. How’s Miss Kim going, by the by?”

Mr Rye beamed at that, looking back at the two women. “She’s doing very well, she’s having some trouble with morning sickness today, so I came in her stead seeing as Mister Seed said this was urgent.”

Rook frowned a little at that but said nothing. Faith just nodded gravely. “That’s completely understandable, she’s very far along. You haven’t had trouble finding a monthly nurse or accoucheur?”

Mr Rye again shook his head, still smiling. “The people Joseph recommended were available and are ready at a moment’s notice. They think we’ve got about a month left before we get to meet our son.”

Rook felt a small smile tug at her lips as the pieces clicked into place. His wife must be heavily pregnant if she was due next month, she definitely couldn’t begrudge her wishing to stay home, especially if she were ill this morning. Rook had only met a couple of pregnant women, but she couldn’t imagine moving in such a state, let alone with sickness on top of that!

Faith raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at her lips too. “I thought Kim was certain you’re expecting a daughter.”

Mr Rye shrugged a little and let out a small laugh. “I think we’ll be happy either way. I’m just excited to meet them. But, enough about me, what did you need today Miss Seed?”

Faith shook her head, still smiling. “You know you can call me Faith, Nick. You’ve been a guest in our home far too many times for us to have to continue with all these formalities!”

Nick shrugged, one hand leaving his briefcase to rub the back of his neck. “I guess I’m still not used to how easily you all address each other, Miss Faith. No amount of dinners and things are going to prepare me until one of you has dispensed with the formalities first.”

Faith smiled gently. “I understand. But here, amongst friends, we can banish such things.” Nick nodded, and Faith continued. “As for why we requested you here, we require your talents. My dear Miss Rook requires clothes that she can move more comfortably in. My brothers intend to teach her how to shoot and fight, and those activities are rather hard to do in dresses.”

Nick raised his eyebrows at the request, but to his credit he said nothing, instead choosing to smile over at Rook. “Well then, Miss Rook, that shan’t be hard to do for you. I’ll need to take some measurements if you’re comfortable, or if you’re willing to wait ‘til my wife is feeling better she can do them instead.”

Rook frowned at the idea of a heavily pregnant woman pottering around and having to bend over and do measurements and travel out to the Seeds’ home. She let herself look over Nick. He seemed a kind man, and utterly devoted to his wife from the way he talked about her. She shook her head, smiling a little. “If Faith trusts you as a gentleman then I have no reason not to.”

Nick nodded, looking briefly thoughtful. “How many outfits and of what sort were we thinking. Riding clothes? You’ll probably want some pants if you’re training to fight, a coat in case it gets colder, waistcoat too although you may want to eschew that if it gets too warm. It might help with ensuring you’re comfortable too. A basic shirt shouldn’t be too hard. Gloves are a must, of course.” He started to open his briefcase as he listed the garments off, moving about to grab the various tools he needed. He paused as he took out the tape measure, looking between Rook and Faith. “Pants and buckskins or do we only want one?”

Faith answered before Rook could even open her mouth. “It might be a good idea to both, as well as some breeches. We will also most likely need some boots and shoes. It may be wise to have a short chemise and a more sturdy corset made, as well as to make a special set of drawers. I have a feeling a long chemise would be uncomfortable tucked into some pants.”

Nick nodded as Faith talked, grabbing a pen and jotting some notes. Rook just observed, feeling both surprised and a little amazed at Faith’s ability to take control of the situation, and at how much she knew about men’s clothing. Faith looked over and caught Rook’s eye, smiling at the expression on her face.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to consult Nick on such matters. I have a pair of pants specifically for when I’m gardening as I find them more comfortable.” Rook nodded her understanding.

“How many outfits were you thinking to have me make, Miss Faith?” Faith looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I think four, although I will admit I have something else I’d love to consult you about later. First, though, we must attend to Rook.” Faith gestured to Rook, and Nick nodded, stepping forward with the tape measure and a pinwheel.

Nick paused a moment as he stepped forward, frowning a little. “If you feel uncomfortable at any stage, let me know and we can take a break, alright?”

Rook couldn’t help but smile at that, relaxing slightly more. She nodded. “I trust Faith’s judgement. Although I must admit, I would love to hear more about your wife, if it’s not too distracting to talk and measure?”

Nick visibly relaxed at that, nodding in agreement. “Talking about Kim comes as easy to me as breathing. It’s no trouble at all.”

The two got to chatting as he began to take careful measurements, making sure to chime in with questions about her preferences in colours and materials every now and again. Nick was easy to talk to, and he seemed to take great pride in his work, his wife, and in his ability to make others smile and laugh. Faith seemed to enjoy watching them chat too, chiming in with additional information or comments when she could. Every now and again Rook would look over after a well-timed comment made her laugh, and catch Faith looking at her with the same sort of warmth she’d seen earlier in the day as they were painting. Each time she felt her cheeks heat slightly in response, and quickly returned her attention to the conversation.

The time flew by so quickly due to the easy conversation that Rook was almost surprised at how quickly Nick seemed to finish taking her measurements. Before she knew it, he was packing up his measure and clipboard, finishing a story about the time his great grandfather had supposedly singlehandedly outfitted an entire company of soldiers with only potato sacks and a single drop of red dye. It was as he finished that Faith stood from her place on the couch.

“If you are done with Rook’s measurements, I would love to steal a moment of your time Nick.” Faith smiled at Rook, stepping closer to her. “Go find one of my brothers or freshen up for dinner, I won’t be too long behind.”

Rook smiled over at Nick. “It’s been wonderful to meet you; I do hope that someday I will get to meet your wife too. She sound likes a wonderful person.”

Nick grinned, nodding. “She truly is. Next time she feels up to hosting dinner, we’ll have to invite you all over.”

Rook frowned a little. “It’s a very kind offer, but I wouldn’t want to impose, especially if she’s so far along with child.”

Nick started to protest before Faith chimed in. “We can have dinner here and invite your family Nick. That way Kim doesn’t have to worry about preparations or anything.”

Nick sighed, smiling a little. “If I know Miss Faith, then that is definitely settled.”

Rook couldn’t help but smile at that. “No, when Faith sets her mind to something, there’s no hope in changing it.”

Faith smiled, rolling her eyes at the two. “Yes, I shall torture you with a delicious dinner and the company of my family, such a terrible and difficult thing to achieve.”

Both Rook and Nick laughed at that. Rook shook her head, unable to stop smiling as she looked back at Nick. “It’s truly been a pleasure, but I should leave and let you attend to whatever secret dress designs Faith wishes to discuss.”

Nick smiled and nodded. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Rook.” He bowed, and Rook responded with a curtsey, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Rook moved up to her room, beginning to freshen up as she waited for Faith. She took a moment to look out the window over the entrance to the home, hoping to take in the beautiful gardens from above. She scanned the garden, her gaze settling on a new figure in the garden, a gentleman that was seemingly in a heated discussion with John. The gentleman was older, clad in darker clothes that she thought would be apt for some sort of local constable. Perhaps he was here to discuss a case with John?

Either way, the new man was certainly either sceptical or unimpressed. He wore a frown under his large moustache, and Rook wasn’t sure if the gentleman had white hair or straw-coloured hair from where she was. John seemed to be calming him down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and walking with him to the entrance to the grounds.

“Everything alright Rook?” Faith asked, startling her attention away from the window.

“Yes, sorry. I was just observing…” She gestured out the window at the diminishing figures of John and the elder man. “I don’t know, I hope that wasn’t an argument.”

Faith frowned, walking over to the window and peering out too. After a moment, she smiled and shook her head. “That’s just the local Constable, Mr Whitehorse. He and John occasionally have… heated discussions about the law and John’s clients.”

Rook nodded, a look of understanding passing over her face. “I suppose that very much makes sense. Has Mr Whitehorse been the constable for long?” Rook stepped back, sitting at the mirror in her room and beginning to fix her hair.

Faith stood to move behind her, helping pin some of the wisps that liked to hide at the nape of Rook’s neck. “A few years now.” At Rook’s look of surprise in the mirror, Faith smiled a little sadly. “Ever since his wife… departed the county. He was the constable at the time, and it seemed to help give him purpose.” Faith shrugged a little, helping pull back Rook’s long, dark brown locks into the beginnings of a bun. “The local parish collects some money to help pay him for it, and Joseph also helps make sure he’s comfortable. He’s a kind soul, even if he does worry.”

Rook nodded, passing pins back to Faith when she needed them. It was familiar, sitting in front of a mirror with Faith’s hands in her hair. The two had helped each other with their hair on multiple occasions during school. There should’ve been no reason for the light blush on Rook’s cheeks at the warmth of Faith’s hands on the nape of her neck as she waited for pins or attempted to wrangle the persistent hairs attempting to escape.

“We have a nightwatchman too”, Faith continued as she expertly worked Rook’s hair. “A kind young man by the name of Mr Pratt. He preferred to stay at home rather than join the army, but he wanted to help people, so it was a good compromise.”

“That’s very fair. It must be hard to leave your family as an officer”, Rook murmured, her thoughts drifting to Joseph.

Faith hummed in response. “It is. And it’s hard to see someone go.” Faith finished the bun, letting her hands linger for a moment before she stepped back a little. Rook stood and smiled gently at Faith.

“Well, luckily your brother is back now, and so are you. Free to enjoy each other’s company and to torment any of your other brothers should you wish.” Rook smiled teasingly at the end of her sentence, wrapping an arm through Faith’s.

Faith laughed in response, starting to walk out of the room with Rook. “As much as I love Jacob, he really isn’t the one I’d go to for help with pranks.” She looked briefly thoughtful. “John, I think. He’s just mischievous enough that I think I could convince him.”

Rook thought about the look Jacob had given her in the library last night, as well as his chuckle while he was guiding her stance that morning, and smiled a little, feeling her cheeks warm. “Something tells me your oldest brother can manage a bit of mischief when he wishes.”

Faith raised an eyebrow at Rook, and her blush deepened. “Is there something I should know about betwixt you and my eldest brother, my dear friend?” Faith asked, a teasing lilt to the question as they entered the drawing-room to await dinner.

Rook shook her head, rolling her eyes a little, her blush refusing to abate. “Faith, I would never use my time visiting you to attempt to seduce your brothers.”

Faith smirked a little. “I never thought you would do any seducing, dear Rook.”

Rook sighed again, poking Faith in the ribs. “No one is seducing me, Faith. There are far more beautiful women around, and ones who live closer to you than me.” The two sat on the couch as the door opened.

“Did I hear something about beautiful women?” John asked as he entered, grinning between the two. Faith let out a bubbly laugh, shaking her head.

“Nothing that would interest you I fear, Mister John”, Rook replied with a small smile at his timing.

Faith smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes as she looked from Rook up to her brother. “Actually, dear brother, we were just having a minor squabble that you could settle for us.”

Rook tilted her head at Faith, her brow furrowed in concern as to where she was going with this. John either didn’t notice or seemed far too interested in the idea of being the arbiter of whatever discussion they were having. “Oh? Well, do tell, dear sister, whatever may I provide you counsel on?”

Faith continued to smile slyly. “Well, our dear Rook here was just expressing how plain she felt, and I was insisting that she is a remarkable beauty. As a member of the opposite sex, surely you can settle this for us?”

Rook turned bright red at that, shaking her head at Faith. She was about to speak up to either scold Faith or apologise to John when he chimed in.

“Well, I can certainly say she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve met. Far fairer than any I’ve seen in town at the very least.” Rook’s eyes widened and she blushed further. “See, look at how she blushes so prettily. A modest and beauteous woman to be sure.” Rook risked a glance up at him, and he was smiling at her without a trace of mockery behind it. He seemed to instead be both sincere and charming, winking at her and causing her to blush further.

Faith either noticed or chose not to comment, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “See, dear Rook? I told you so.”

Rook sighed, shaking her head at Faith. “How terrible of you to tease me so, and to bring your brother in to help.”

John tilted his head at Rook. “I mean no jest, dear Miss Rook, and I do apologise if I’ve offended. I did mean every word though; you are far from plain.”

Rook’s cheeks could’ve lit a fire from the heat radiating from them. “I thank you for the compliment, John, and I’m sorry your sister has so rudely recruited you into this.”

John grinned. “Well, I’ve heard you are a mastermind when it comes to pranks, you could always whip up some revenge.”

Faith and Rook both laughed at that. “I will spare you a prank war while I’m a guest in your house. I fear there would be unavoidable casualties.”

Faith nodded in agreement. “Tis true, she once set a bunch of kittens loose in a dormitory, I hate to see what she’d do with an entire house.”

John laughed and Rook pouted. “That was an accident and you know it.” Faith merely raised an eyebrow in response, and Rook sighed in exasperation. “I thought they’d stay under the bed!”

Faith started to laugh, shaking her head. John raised an eyebrow at Rook, and she held his gaze before the two of them also began to laugh. They were still in fits of giggles as they were called to dinner.

Dinner was a nice affair, after which Rook retired early. After her day, she felt the need to have a long bath and get some sleep for the next day’s training. She almost drifted off in the warm waters of the bath, but she managed to get out and dressed before crawling into bed. Once more, she fell asleep the instant she hit the pillow.

This time she recognised where she was the moment she smelt hay and heard the wind and rain outside. She looked around, a deep sense of foreboding settling in her chest. She picked up the lantern once more and stood, holding it forward as she looked down the row between the stalls in the stable.

This time the shapes began emerging quicker. First was the red fiery eyes, then the rest of the creature. A large horse, red as blood, slowly began moving towards her, and she felt panic grip her, an ice-cold fear settling around her heart. Flanking the horse were two other sets of eyes, one pair a sickly yellow colour, the other a blue so deep it verged on black. The rest of them emerged too, and she saw the navy eyes belonged to a horse with a pelt as black as night, and the yellowed ones were owned by a horse as white as fresh snow. The horses began their slow pace towards her, and suddenly she remembered she had legs and she could use them.

She immediately began backpedalling, keeping her eyes on the horses as they gained on her. She’d barely moved a pace or two before she felt a huff of warm air on her neck.

Turning slowly, she reeled back as she saw another horse, not white but a very similar pale colour. Looking at it made her think of bleached bones, and she reeled back, tripping and falling. She caught herself on her elbows, staring up at it as the others joined, circling her. The black one nickered, rearing back on its hind legs. She covered her eyes as he began to come back down, and heard the smash of the lantern as she awoke, panting and shaking in fear.

She sat up in bed, trying to get her breathing under control as she felt the fear from her dream begin to dissipate. She sighed, standing and making her way once more to the library in the search of a book to help slow her racing mind.

This time as she reached the door it was already open a crack, and a light flickered somewhere within. She frowned a little, wondering who would be up at such a late hour. Perhaps Jacob was awake once more? She pressed open the door and stepped in, looking for the source of the light.

She stepped through the rows of books until she reached a desk off to the side. A candle flickered upon it, and books were sprawled across it, messy notes jotted both in margins and on bits of paper scattered across the desk. She would’ve attempted to read some, if it weren’t for the man currently slumped over on the desk, letting out the occasional snort in his sleep.

John Seed looked younger in his sleep. Without the deliberate attempt to seem mature and charming, or well put together, he just seemed tired. He looked barely older than Rook herself. Rook looked around the room, spotting a blanket folded over a chair. Taking it, she began to gently lay it over John’s shoulders. He stirred a little, and she held her breath, trying to avoid further disturbing the sleeping lawyer. When he let out a sigh, she gently resumed placing the blanket so that it would stay mostly over him while he slept.

As she finished tucking it in, she couldn’t help but notice John’s profile. The youngest Seed brother could charm a miser out of his last coin, clean-cut and professional while awake. Here though, with hair loose from its ponytail and wisps of it resting on his face, he just seemed like a roguish young man, the sort who might approach the heroine in a romance novel at the dance hall and steal her heart before dashing off to join the army. Rook felt herself smile at the thought, before shaking her head at such notions. While he might insist on her beauty for her friend’s sake, she knew it was most likely false flattery. Roguish young gentlemen did not court women like her.

She was startled from her observation of his face as his eyes flickered open slowly, beautiful bright blue eyes slowly coming to focus on her. He smiled lazily up at her, slowly moving to sit up. “What a lovely sight to wake up to, although I rather would prefer not to wake up at my desk, I must admit.” He looked around the dark room, frowning. “What time is it, my dear Miss Rook? Why are you awake? It must be past midnight, at the very least.”

Rook couldn’t help but blush a little. “I… had a rather bad dream. I thought I’d read until I was tired.”

John nodded, smiling gently at her. “Well, I’d offer you one of these legal tomes, they certainly help to put even the most astute readers to sleep.” Rook smiled in response, and John continued. “Do you want to talk about it? I’ve never been one for dream symbolism or the like, but I can be a good listener.”

Rook shook her head, looking at her feet. “I fear I’ve disturbed you enough for one night, Mr Seed. I’d hate to keep you up any longer.”

John sighed a little. “I wouldn’t offer if it was any trouble, but something tells me it’s not something you’d prefer to explain.” He closed the books on his desk, standing and stretching. He wasn’t as tall as his brothers, but he still was taller than Rook. She looked up at him and couldn’t help but wonder at the way the candlelight cast shadows over his face. Faith certainly was part of a very handsome family, her and her brothers all breathtakingly beautiful. Her thoughts drifted for a moment as to what Faith or Joseph would look like in the dark, shadows dancing around, or indeed what one might do in the dark in such close proximity to another. She quickly banished the thoughts, looking back down as a blush blazed in her cheeks.

“You know, my brother Joseph is a very learned man. He may be able to help you figure out the meaning behind whatever is troubling you in your dreams.” Rook smiled at the thought but shook her head, still blushing as she looked up to meet John’s eyes.

“It’s silly, really. It’s not worth bothering someone about.” John tsked in response, smiling down at Rook.

“Joseph doesn’t judge. You especially could not do anything to make us think less of you, dear Rook.” John reached up and gently tucked one of Rook’s loose curls behind her ear, and she felt herself blush in response at the affection inherent in such a gesture. “You could talk to any of us about anything. You are safe and so very welcome here.”

Rook felt her blush intensify, and she was sure that if any more blood rushed to her cheeks she’d faint, as surely it had better things to do than alert John to how flustered such a declaration made her. She scanned his face for any sign of insincerity, but again she saw none. The teasing façade was gone, and instead, she was seeing a very sincere and very kind man compliment her.

She noticed a mischievous flash in his eyes before a more teasing smile tugged at his lips. “You know”, he said in a lowered voice, leaning in as though telling a secret, “I was being completely honest today, in the drawing-room. You are truly a sight to behold.”

Again, Rook’s cheeks blazed, and she caught his expression change to a dark sort of hunger before she looked back down at the floor. “You shouldn’t tease me so, Mr Seed. It’s not kind to say such sweet things to women who you aren’t intended to.”

“Oh, is that right?” He mused playfully. He was clearly back to teasing, but two could play at that.

Rook schooled her expression, willing her cheeks to cool, as she looked up at him with a playful smile. “It’s true. If you say things like that to all the women, you’ll just go about breaking hearts. The women at the local dance hall will sigh themselves to fainting over such comments.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t say that to every woman then.” Rook wasn’t prepared for how quickly the playfulness in his expression vanished, instead, a sincere look flashed across his face. His eyes were dark as he stared into hers, a hunger there she could not describe. “Just you”, he said quietly.

Rook felt her cheeks heat. She was stunned by his expression, by the sincerity in his voice. For a moment, she’d even have described him as vulnerable, but then the candle flickered, and it was gone. He held her gaze for one heartbeat, then another, then he smiled tiredly and stepped back. “But ignore me, dear Rook. I’m far too tired and I’m saying things that will scare you away. Both of us need to sleep.”

Rook let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, nodding in agreement. “That is true. I’ll leave you to your notes, but do try and sleep?”

John nodded, moving to the desk beside her and beginning to place the books and notes in assorted piles. “You too, Miss Rook.” He smiled up at her, and Rook nodded at him, heading to the exit of the library. She paused at the door, looking back to where his desk was, and caught him watching her. He smirked at her, winking playfully, and she felt her heart do a flip in her chest. She waved once more and headed back to her room.

When she got back into bed, she briefly mulled over the conversation, the sincerity in John’s words, the hunger in his eyes. She fell asleep still thinking about those eyes, the last thing on her mind as she drifted once more into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: I'm not the best at keeping this story in a precise year or era, but from what I've read about Gothic fiction that's an aspect in a lot of it. Mostly when it comes to fashion though, I'm picturing Regency Era clothing because I love it. I just think it's neat.  
> And again, sorry this one took a while. In case anyone doesn't know, Australia has been kind of on fire right now. I'm safe, but when you have family who lives rural it gets hard not to worry, so it's been hard to motivate myself to do a lot. I won't plug donations or anything because I don't know if I can get in trouble off Ao3 if I do, but if you've got spare money, hit up Google because any little bit helps. Anyway, sorry to get all preachy, have a thing.


	4. Chapter 4 (I Can't think of a Title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a teeny bit of smut in this one, just a little. I don't think it's more than just like, a paragraph though to feel free to skip it. It starts after 'It wasn’t the warm smile that she was used to from Joseph.' and can be skipped by going to the line 'Her attention was diverted by a noise, a nicker from the pale horse.'

When Rook woke up, she was surprised to find she was indeed well-rested. She was also sad to find that as she looked out her window, the sky was grey and cloudy. Presumably, there was rain on the way.

She made her way downstairs after dressing, once more joining the Seeds at breakfast. She blushed as she briefly made eye contact with John, something warm in his expression that she didn’t expect, before looking out the window that faced the lake. As her tea was poured, the first drops of rain began to fall.

“You’ll need the carriage today John”, Joseph said after he sipped his tea. John just sighed.

“A pity, I was rather hoping for a ride”, John replied, finishing his breakfast. He gathered his briefcase, beginning to prepare to leave. Rook caught his gaze once more before he left, and he winked playfully at her. She felt her cheeks heat in response, averting her eyes. She instead looked over at Jacob, who was watching the exchange. For some reason, a part of her expected him to be looking on disapprovingly. Instead, there was something dark in his expression for a moment, maybe anger? It was gone quickly though as he noticed Rook looking, and he smiled lazily at her. Her cheeks remained warm, but her attention was drawn away by Faith as she sighed dramatically upon finishing reading a letter.

Faith waited until all eyes were on her and Joseph signalled for her to tell what had caused such a reaction. “They’re holding a dance at the dance hall”, she said drearily. Jacob rolled his eyes, and Joseph shook his head at Faith. John chuckled as he picked up his briefcase and left. It seemed to Rook she was the only one who was out of the loop.

“Why do you seem so saddened by this, Faith? I thought you enjoyed dancing.” Rook couldn’t help but start slightly at deep sigh from Joseph, and the accompanying chuckle from Jacob.

“She does this every time”, he said quietly, whether to Rook or Joseph she wasn’t sure.

“It’s just a tragedy, my dear Rook, because all of the balls are held in the town dance hall. I mean, we have so much room here and yet, we’ve never held a dance, can you believe it?” She let out another dramatic sigh, clearly playing up her troubles for Rook. “It’s a tragedy!”

Rook raised an eyebrow at Faith, and then at the brothers. She was about to ask what exactly she was missing when Jacob cut in. “Every single time there is a dance in town, she always fusses over it because she wants to plan her own ball here and Joseph won’t let her.” Rook nodded a little, she could see why that might be something Faith would hold onto. She was about to ask why when Joseph answered her question before she could ask it.

“You know that it’s an extreme amount of planning Faith, you have plenty of things to do already, you wouldn’t have time! Not to mention the number of people that would need to be invited to avoid offending people.” He sighed, rubbing at his temple. “It’s a lot of unnecessary work, Faith.”

Faith waved a hand. “It’s fine, I could handle it. And I’m sure Rook could help me with it if I needed it!” Faith smiled at Rook, and Rook couldn’t help but shake her head.

“Ah, the real reason you invited me emerges”, she teased, nudging Faith with her elbow. Faith stuck her tongue out in response.

“Even if Rook were willing, and she wouldn’t because she very much seems the sort to not object under any circumstances, think about it Faith. The number of people, the time, the clean-up? Not to mention how many people would use it as an opportunity to pry and judge.” He sighs gently, shaking his head. “You know that we have eccentricities others would use against us, or at the very least attempt to.”

Faith sighed, deflating a little. “I know, I know. I just…” She sighs again. “I think it would be so grand. So much fun. I mean, I can’t even go to this one.”

Rook frowned at that. “Why not?”

Faith smiled sadly. “You aren’t on the invitation. I wouldn’t dream of going and leaving you here on your own.”

Rook waved her hand dismissively. “It would be good for me to spend some time by myself, I wouldn’t mind. Plus, I don’t even have a dress for such a thing.” Faith merely shook her head.

“Nope, not going without you.” She sighed as she folded up the letter. “I shall have to respond during my usual study hours. Although, I would hate to neglect you as a guest during such a time when I fear the weather has conspired to stop your training for the day.”

Jacob frowned at that. “So it would seem”, he muttered with a glare at the rainy sky, as though silently grumbling at the clouds for causing the situation.

Rook just smiled, shaking her head. “I will be fine. I might write a letter or occupy myself in some other way. Don’t worry about me.” She reached over and squeezed Faith’s hand lightly. Faith squeezed back.

“If you’re sure?”

“Positive”, Rook replied, smiling gently at Faith. Faith beamed in response, squeezing her hand once more before sipping some tea.

The group finished their breakfast without too much issue after that, the ball discussion seemingly forgotten until the next invitation was sent to ignite it again.

Any ambitions Rook and Faith had of walking today dashed by the sudden downpour, the two instead chose to spend the day in the library. It was a far less intimidating space during the day, the shadows that made Rook feel so hemmed in were dispersed by the sunlight streaming in through the large window behind the main desk. Faith seemed to know immediately what she wanted to read, but Rook wandered for a while, browsing the selection.

She finally emerged with some poetry, seemingly deciding on John Donne’s works. After all, Rook reasoned, one couldn’t judge her for reading some pieces that were so widely asserted to be classics. Her assumption proved wrong as she came back with her book to settle next to Faith.

“A library full of interesting things to read and you go to the same tired poetry we studied in class.” Faith shut her book, shaking her head at Rook. “You, my dearest friend, are so…” She shakes her head again. “You need to learn to have fun.” She settles on.

Rook couldn’t help but feel mildly taken aback by that. “I do have fun! We have fun! We painted yesterday, that was fun!” Rook’s tone was, perhaps, just a little defensive. Faith merely laughed, making Rook pout ever so slightly.

“Yes, Rook, that was fun. All time spent with you is the highlight of my day.” Rook couldn’t help but note the sincerity in her expression as Faith reached over and gently took her hand. It was chased away by mirth only moments later. “Maybe that was poor word choice. I meant you should liven up a little. We will have forever when we’re old to re-examine whether or not The Flea is romantic or just kind of gross.” She stood suddenly, tugging Rook up with her. “Come, I’ll pick a book for you that’ll be more interesting than that.”

Rook sighed, shaking her head at her friend, but didn’t say anything as she was tugged along. Faith took her to one of the shelves towards the back of the room, seemingly searching with intent for something specific. Rook couldn’t help but giggle a little. “I feel as though we’re back at school, sneaking into the library after dark.”

Faith shook her head at that, a smile on her face. “You always chose boring books then too!” Faith stopped in front of one of the back shelves, and Rook pulled her hand away with mock offence, pressing it to her chest.

“Me? I chose some of the banned books! It’s not my fault that they were banned for boring reasons and not salacious ones!” She’d never understood why exactly the headmistress had deemed ‘Common Sense’ some sort of terrible book, and she’d found ‘A Modest Proposal’ rather funny when it came down to it.

Faith merely shook her head as she examined the shelf. “Were they interesting? Yes, I’ll give you that. But why on earth would you pick a book banned for political reasons over a book banned for fun ones?” She waggled her eyebrows at Rook, making her laugh, before spotting the book she was looking for. She let out a triumphant ‘ah-ha!’, before pulling it out and passing it to Rook. “Try this one on for size.”

Rook let her fingers trace the title, ‘Les Liaisons Dangereuses’. She tilted her head at Faith. “I hope it’s in English. You know I’m terrible with French, right?”

Faith laughed at that. “Of course, I wouldn’t give you a book you couldn’t read, and I wouldn’t give you one I didn’t think you’d like. I know your tastes.” Faith stepped closer, reaching up to tuck one of Rook’s curls behind her ear. Rook was briefly reminded of last night, the same gesture with John.

It was different with Faith. Where John’s was warm and bold, Faith was gentle, almost cautious, as though testing the waters. Faith smiled up at her, letting her hand trail down to take Rook’s. “I know you better than anyone. I know how you think, how you feel.” Rook felt heat flush her cheeks, unable to look away from Faith’s dark, almost seductive gaze. Rook hoped at that moment that what she said wasn’t true, that she didn’t know her thoughts. If she did, perhaps she would think less of her.

Rook pulled away, giggling and squeezing her hand. “Just like I knew that would make you blush.” Rook let out a held breath as Faith started pulling her back to their seats. “You really ought not to blush so much Rook, you’ll faint with all the blood rushing out of your legs to your head.” Rook just let out a deep sigh. Somehow, she thought, this family would be the death of her.

They resumed their seats, Faith slumping in the chair and causing Rook to shake her head. “You’re going to hurt your back like that”, she said in a sing-song voice, leaning back into her chair. Faith let out a ‘hrmph’.

“Not all of us can have perfect posture all the time.”

Rook just chuckled. “So, do you think that the rain will pass by tomorrow? I will admit, I was rather looking forward to some more archery.”

Faith turned at that, raising an eyebrow. “Is it the archery you’re looking forward to? Or the instructor?” There were the waggling eyebrows again, and Rook felt her face heat.

“I… I’m unsure what you mean, Faith. Your eldest brother is very kind to be giving me lessons.” Faith nodded, watching Rook with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure”, she said with a smirk. “And what about John?”

Rook couldn’t help but feel a mild bit of whiplash at the change in subject. “Wh-what about him? I mean, he certainly seems a nice man, if that’s what you’re asking?” Rook was certain that she could cook an egg on her overheating cheeks.

“I was just curious”, Faith said innocently. “I could’ve sworn I saw him wink at you this morning, is all.”

Rook was probably about as red as a tomato as she quickly looked out the window. “I don’t know, I didn’t see him do that, if he would do that, I mean.” She continued to look obstinately out the window as she heard Faith stifle a laugh.

“Mhmm, sure, definitely.” Faith responded, clearly enjoying Rook’s reactions.

It seemed to Rook that the day was not to be spent reading, as she first had thought. Instead, it was apparently to converse with Faith and occasionally be made to blush furiously. Rook hadn’t even had a chance to open her book when lunch was called. She put her recommended book in her room as they headed downstairs, keeping it to read later.

Lunch was delicious and warm, a nice interlude on a cold day. You’d have almost thought it Winter with the sudden temperature drop, and yet there was no snow, just a cold and dreary rainy day.

After lunch Rook returned to her room while Faith went to study somewhere else. She pondered writing a letter, but instead found herself considering the book Faith had recommended. She sighed, settling herself on the bed and beginning to read.

With every page Rook felt her cheeks heat more. She couldn’t believe what she was reading, let alone how it was published! Surely such obscenity wasn’t legal in print!

Despite the shame and embarrassment Rook felt as she read though, she couldn’t help but continue. A strange warmth was building in her, one she was uncomfortable with and that an insidious, quiet part of her mind wished for more of.

By the time a knock came at her door to be called for dinner, she felt as though she could never be seen in public again. Surely such obscenities would have left some sort of visible mark for the others to see. Had Faith known, when she gave her this book, what was in it? Had she told her brothers what book she’d given Rook? Heaven help her, Rook felt flightier than an albatross on amphetamines. Still, it would be impolite of her to avoid dinner over such things, and while she was sure she’d feel self-conscious the entire dinner, Rook figured it was better for her to be mildly uncomfortable and to face her concerns rather than to hide away all evening in her room. Thus, she splashed some water on her face to cool her heated cheeks and made her way down to dinner.

She was, perhaps, quieter than usual as she made her way down. Perhaps that was why she managed to hear a glimpse of conversation that didn’t entirely seem to be intended for her. She paused as she got outside of the sitting room, something inside of her urging for her to listen to the hushed voices inside.

“…suspicious if no letters are received?” Said a low voice that could only be Jacob’s.

“Nobody is going to check-in, it’s fine. I’ve already explained everything.” Faith sounded exasperated, as though this was a worry of Jacob’s she’d had to reassure before.

“All that matters, dear brother, is that she is cared for. That she’s happy. Every other storm can be weathered in time.” That was John, then. Rook couldn’t help but frown just a little at that, edging closer to the doorway. Were they talking about her?

“Have I ever led you astray, Jacob?” Joseph asked. Rook couldn’t see a response, but he must’ve shaken his head because Joseph continued. “All will be well. We have a plan, and we will follow it. Doubt only makes us less secure in what we do.”

Rook’s brow furrowed. What plan, she couldn’t help but wonder, and who was this she? Maybe they were breaking a new mare in? Or perhaps something else, maybe some sort of surprise was being planned for someone? She shook her head. It wouldn’t do to doubt Faith and her family. Faith had been her friend for years, she wouldn’t do something nefarious or plan some sort of plot against her.

Trying to ignore the concern niggling at her, she resumed her walk, taking care to be slightly louder this time. The siblings looked up, seeming relaxed as she entered the room. Rook tried to let that ease some of her concern. If they were planning something for her, they’d look guilty at almost being caught, after all.

She ate a hearty dinner with them, attempting to throw her doubts aside. If her appetite was affected by her thoughts, no one said anything. It passed quickly, and once more Rook did her preparation for bed. She had trouble getting to sleep, thoughts of potential plots and the book she’d read keeping her tossing and turning for longer than she’d have liked.

She didn’t realise she’d fallen asleep until she looked around and found herself once more in the stable. Something felt different this time, though she couldn’t quite tell what. She felt a drop on her shoulder and reached up to feel it, only to be surprised as she noticed her hair was wet. She was wearing a far more revealing dress than normal too, her shoulders were bare above the sleeves and it was made of a beautiful dark blue fabric that was surely more expensive than she’d ever be able to afford. It too was wet, and she felt herself shiver. Had she been caught in the rain after a party?

She heard a murmur from somewhere in the stable, and on some sort of instinct began heading towards it. As she grew closer, she managed to make out just one of the horses, the beautiful pale creature that was an almost unnatural colour. As she grew close to its stall, she saw Joseph inside, tending to it and murmuring to it. As she drew close, he looked up at her and smiled.

It wasn’t the warm smile that she was used to from Joseph. He tended to be kind and courteous and Rook wasn’t entirely sure if he liked her, if that sort of polite, pleasant smile was just what he used for guests and visitors. No, this smile was more… almost seductive. He stepped out of the stall, closer to her. “I knew you’d come”, he purred. Rook felt herself take a step back as he stepped forward. “Having you here, with me, willingly…” Rook felt her back hit the wooden post behind her. “You are ours”, he murmured as his hands came up to cradle her face. She was trapped against the pole, looking up into those beautiful, hungry blue eyes.

In an instant, his lips were on hers, and Rook felt herself melt into the kiss, her own hands coming up to tangle in his hair. She gasped for breath as the kiss broke, Joseph’s lips moving down along her neck, nipping and kissing. She felt one of his hands slip behind to pull at the laces of her dress, felt his lips at the swell of her breasts, felt his body warm against hers. She let her head fall back, eyes shut as he lavished her with kisses, her bodice falling free with the laces loose, revealing more skin for him to explore.

She opened her eyes, looking down with amazement as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling lightly at it. Her eyes met his, his pupils blown as he looked up at her. She moaned at that, the look in his eyes adding to the warmth spreading through her from his ministrations. She was lost in his eyes, lost in the feeling he provided her, that he could provide for her, as she was certain that somehow, he could make her feel more.

Her attention was diverted by a noise, a nicker from the pale horse. She briefly looked over in its direction. She looked at where its eyes were, horrified to instead see empty black pits. Where the eyes had been, there were now just sockets inside a skeletal head.

She felt herself jolt awake, her body filled with fear and… something else. Something new that she couldn’t quite place. She thought about the dream, about what had happened before the horse and she felt… warm, heated. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to shake the thoughts aside. That was Faith’s brother, it was improper of her to have even thought of such a thing. Surely, Rook thought, she wasn’t even attracted to Joseph, had never even really had any sort of conversation with the man. Such indecency, even in dreams, oh heaven help her!

Once more, she decided to wander, if only to clear her mind. To not allow herself to mull over such things as… that. She’d shamed herself somehow, she was sure, or perhaps the book Faith had recommended was leading her to sin.

She reached the hallway where normally she’d enter the library, perhaps have a chance encounter with one of the Seeds, although she was sure she couldn’t bear such a thing at the moment. As she reached the library door, however, her attention was drawn by a light at the end of the hall, the tell-tale flickering of a lantern left on. She started walking towards it, noticing the door to whatever room it was open.

As she entered, she saw a beautiful office, furnished with bookshelves, chairs, a fireplace which had glowing embers within. It was Joseph’s office, Rook assumed, judging by the décor and the said Seed seemingly passed out on his desk. Rook frowned, looking around the room. She made her way over to him, being careful not to make too much noise. Where John had seemed younger while sleeping, Joseph seemed rather the same. Where his brother had been peaceful though, Joseph seemed to be concerned somehow, a frown pulling at his brow. Rook stepped closer and felt herself drawn to reach out and gently tuck one of his stray hairs behind his ear.

Joseph’s eyes fluttered open. Startled, Rook drew her hand away, a blush colouring her cheeks. Joseph seemed disorientated for a moment, before sitting up in his chair. “Miss Rook?” He looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner. “What are you doing up so late? And in my office?”

Rook looked at the floor, holding her hands behind her like a child being scolded. “I’m sorry, Mister Joseph, I saw the light and so I was curious and then I guess I thought to wake you? I’m sorry, it was daft of me and I shouldn’t have entered your study without permission, I-“ Rook quieted as Joseph stood, stretching just a little. Presumably sleeping on a desk was not the best for one’s back.

“You’re not in trouble, Miss Rook”, Joseph said with a light chuckle. “I was merely surprised. And you didn’t answer my first question.” He rested a hand on Rook’s shoulder, and she couldn’t help but start at that. She looked up at it, then at him, and saw him frowning at her. “Is the bed not to your liking? I can get more pillows brought to your room.”

Rook shook her head. “No, please Mister Joseph, everything is lovely. Don’t trouble yourself with me.”

He tsked a little at that. “You are our guest, Miss Rook. Of course I will trouble myself over you, gladly.” He looked her over, and Rook couldn’t help but shiver slightly under his gaze, the memory of her dream still fresh in her mind. What was he thinking? “Is it nightmares, Miss Rook?”

Rook couldn’t help but frown at that, looking away once more. “Did John tell you?”

Rook didn’t see his small smile at that. “My brothers are very capable in many areas, but they aren’t great at keeping secrets from me.” His free hand moved under her chin, drawing her to look at him once more. “Do you want to talk about them? If they keep happening, then surely they are worth mentioning.”

Rook blushed, his face so close to hers in the flickering light of the candle on his desk. He could kiss her just like in her dream, the distance between them easily closed. He could back her against the bookcase- Rook made a concerted effort to stop that train of thought. “It’s dumb, it’s truly nothing to even really be scared over.”

Joseph’s expression grew serious. “No, it’s not. If it is troubling you, it is not. Tell me. Please?” His expression was firm, but his eyes softened ever so slightly. He seemed to genuinely wish to help.

Rook let out a deep sigh. She could always just talk about the parts that actually scared her. Surely that would be far more interesting, and far more appropriate, than regaling her most recent dream.

“It’s… I fear it wouldn’t make sense without boring you with all the details.”

Joseph smiled, taking her hand and leading her gently to the two plush chairs in the room. “Sit, and tell me everything.”

Rook sat, staying quiet for a moment or two as she figured out exactly what she’d say. Finally, after a deep sigh, she decided to recap the first dream, then the second. The horses, the stable, the rain, the fear. Joseph listened quietly, patiently. As she finished, he tilted his head at her.

“That’s two, what of the third?”

Rook sighed, cursing inwardly. “The other was more of the same. Although, the pale horse became…” She shook her head. “Skeletal? I looked away and it seemed to lose its skin before I looked back somehow.” Rook prayed that he wouldn’t ask what diverted her attention.

Thankfully, it seemed to not be that important as he looked pensively in the direction of the candle. “Tell me, Rook, do you believe in God?”

Rook felt her brow furrow in confusion at that. “Of course, Mister Joseph. The school Faith and I went to ensured that we went to church every Sunday.” Joseph nodded.

“So, have you heard of the four horsemen?” Rook thought for a few moments on that. It sounded familiar, like it had been mentioned at some stage, but perhaps it was mentioned in one of the masses she’d been whispering with Faith through. She shook her head. Joseph nodded, and then let out a sigh. “Biblically, the four horsemen herald the apocalypse. The end of all things, the beginning of Hell’s reign.” He scratched his chin. “If you wish, I could muse on the potential interpretations of such things. Or, I could simply tell you about what they represent, brush up on your Bible studies, as it were?” He grinned at her, and Rook couldn’t help but smile a little back.

“Perhaps just the background for the moment. We can muse about meanings when it’s not so late.” Rook couldn’t help but fidget slightly as she talked, glancing away. “I already feel bad enough keeping you up as it is.”

When she risked a glance back up at him, he was smiling gently at her. “It is never a trouble, Miss Rook. How could I be tired with such a refreshing conversation partner?” Rook blushed at that, looking down at her hands. Joseph merely chuckled. “Well then, the four horsemen. First is the pale horse.” He cleared his throat a little, and Rook looked back up at him. “I looked, and behold, a white horse”, he said as though giving a sermon just for her. “And he who sat on it had a bow, and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer.” Rook felt herself lean just a little closer as he spoke, her attention fixed on him. “That was conquest. Although some seem to think that the rider is pestilence instead.” His tone was a bit lighter, more conversational, but still with a tone that seemed to keep her attention on him. “Personally, I’m unsure as to why, but I digress. Next, you mentioned a red horse.” Rook nodded.

“And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from Earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him. That is war. Some imagine him to be a specific sort of war, so that he might be civil war or needless war, where conquest might be supposedly ‘just’. All that is just quibbling though, people who’ve thought about these things for far too long.”

Joseph, Rook thought, would make a wonderful pastor. The way he switched from conversational to quoting, from speaking from the book and explaining it, it had her entranced. She was sure she could listen to him speak for days. Joseph, oblivious to Rook’s musings, continued.

“Next, we have the black horse. I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. That is Famine, funnily enough.” Rook felt herself raise an eyebrow, and as though sensing her question before it was asked, he answered. “The scales don’t mean justice here; they are for weighing out wheat at a high price so that people cannot feed their families. In Revelations, meanings are seldom clear. It is the nature of that book.” Rook nodded thoughtfully. In truth, it didn’t make the most sense to her, but she’d never had much interest in theology. Joseph seemed to be paused, allowing her to mull it over. She didn’t want to risk interrupting him, but she felt herself grow almost impatient.

“And the pale horse?”

Joseph smiled a little, as though he had been waiting for her to ask. “I must say, your skeletal vision was rather apt. I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death.” Rook felt her face go still, her mind suddenly preoccupied with what on Earth that could mean. Was it some sort of omen? Did it mean her death would soon be at hand, or someone else’s? Why was Joseph there?

She must have looked visibly shaken, because her attention was brought back to the room by Joseph’s warm hand taking her own. “Don’t fret over it, Miss Rook. Death can mean many things. It can be a metaphor for transformation, for new beginnings, for inevitability. Nothing bad will happen to you.” He squeezed her hand gently, a reassuring smile on his face. “Not in my house. Not to you. I wouldn’t let it.”

Rook felt a blush rise onto her cheeks, a little taken aback by the sincerity in his voice, in his expression. She smiled shyly back at him, enjoying the moment.

They sat there like that, for what was most likely minutes but what felt to Rook like an eternity. Perhaps it was how tired she was, but she felt at peace like that, with him holding her hand, looking into her eyes. It was only once he looked past her at the clock that he let out a sigh. “Miss Rook, I should let you get some rest. In fact, I should sleep myself.”

He stood, using the hand he held to help her up. Rook blushed a little as she removed her hand, missing the heat of it as she withdrew. “Thank you, Mister Joseph, for letting me talk to you about such things.”

Joseph smiled, an affectionate expression on his face. “Rook, I will always listen to you. Should you ever need me to lend my ear, you need only ask.” Rook nodded, the blush still colouring her cheeks as she took a step back.

“Goodnight, Mister Joseph.”

“Goodnight, Miss Rook”, he said with a small bow. Rook bowed her head in response, before leaving the study and heading to her room. All thoughts of meanings and impropriety, plots and secrets, all forgotten as her head hit the pillow for the second time and she promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long but uh... the world is crazy right now. I hope everyone is staying safe and washing their hands and staying indoors!


	5. For the Best

Rook was accustomed to her midnight walks and visitations clearing her mind. Whether it was the conversation or the mere act of walking around, she had found the last few times that she had immediately fallen into a wonderful, dreamless sleep. Why that night was an exception she could not say, but Rook woke to twisted sheets, sweat on the back of her neck, and half-formed memories of warm bodies against hers in her dream. She began the day by splashing some cool water on her face, trying to drive away such improper thoughts.

The weather had seemed to clear overnight, and Rook couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the beautiful garden outside. The thought occurred to her that it must be a beautiful sight to watch the sunset over the lake behind the house, and she made a mental note to ask Faith if they could watch it together one evening.

Potential activities aside, Rook dressed and wandered downstairs, once more joining the Seeds for breakfast. John flashed her a smile as she sat. “A delivery has arrived for you, Miss Rook.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “From whom?”

“Mister Rye. Not all the clothes requested have been made yet, but one pair of breeches and a shirt have been. He thought you may be able to use them while he completed the others.”

Rook smiled at that. “That’s very kind of him. I shall wear them for a lesson this afternoon, Mister Jacob, if there is one?” She looked over at Jacob, who was chewing thoughtfully on his toast.

“The lessons will go on for as long as you desire them, Miss Rook.” He smiled at her, taking a sip of his coffee. “We can switch between working on range and close combat until the rest are made.”

Rook couldn’t help but swallow nervously at the mention of close combat. Thankfully, she had a mouthful of tea at the time, and it didn’t look too unnatural, but by the slight smirk on Jacob’s lips, she was sure he noticed. Rook had no idea what close combat would entail. How close would Jacob get? How close did she want him to get? She pulled herself from her thoughts as Joseph spoke up.

“Just remember not to push too far, Jacob. Miss Rook hasn’t grown up being pushed around by brothers like us, after all.”

Jacob looked as though he was going to say something for a moment, but seemed to rethink it, sighing. “Not to worry, brother. I’m not going to break our young friend. I imagine Faith would never forgive me if I did, after all.”

Faith nodded definitively, a small smile playing at her lips. “Indeed! Rook is irreplaceable, so you better not so much as bruise her or I shall be very cross!”

“And we all know Faith is terrifying when she’s angry”, John chimed in. “Small, amusing, and prone to pouting, but also very scary.” Rook couldn’t help but laugh at that, nodding in agreement. Faith stuck her tongue out at the youngest of her brothers, making him laugh too.

Breakfast passed with more teasing and laughter between the siblings, as well as a plan made for Rook and Faith to accompany John into town the next day. Rook wanted to see it, after all, and Faith had friends in town she wanted to introduce Rook to. The two women retired to the drawing-room to conspire and draw together, passing the morning somewhat peacefully.

“Have you made much progress in that book I recommended?” Faith asked as the two sat sketching a vase by the window. Rook stopped her drawing, looking around with concern, before shifting nearer to Faith and lowering her voice.

“It’s obscene!” She whispered at her. Faith smirked, pausing in her drawing herself.

“So?”

“So it’s… I shouldn’t… You shouldn’t have passed it to me! Should you even own it?” Rook felt her face redden as she talked, keeping a careful ear out for others nearby.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t. But, you didn’t answer my question.” Faith continued with a sly smile. “Have you read much of it? Are you enjoying it?”

Rook reddened further. “I’ve read enough to gather the contents, I think. I’m unsure if I should keep reading it though. It seems… inappropriate.”

Faith giggled in response. “Why would that matter? I’m not going to tell anyone. Besides, I think you’ll find the rest very interesting. I enjoyed it.”

Rook’s eyes widened. “You’ve read all of it?”

Faith laughed again. “Does that surprise you, dear Rook? I would’ve thought you knew that I enjoyed forbidden things.” Her smiles turned more salacious, and she leaned in closer to Rook. “And I’ve always shared such things with you, haven’t I?”

Rook felt her face heat, and her mouth dry. “I… It just…” She trailed off, not sure how to respond.

Faith held her gaze for a moment longer, then too. Then she leaned back, laughing once more. “Oh, my dear Rook, you are far too fun to tease.” Faith’s smile became affectionate, and she reached over to squeeze Rook’s hand. “I shan’t be offended if you stop reading the book, or if you don’t like it. I just know you, and I know something like this would pique your interest.”

Rook looked down at Faith’s hand squeezing hers, before shyly looking back up at Faith. “You… don’t think it’s wrong to be interested in it?”

Faith laughed more gently this time, shaking her head. “It’s natural. I know that our headmistress used to spout such nonsense, but it’s okay to be curious. And you can talk to me about any of it if you wish. I promise I won’t judge you.”

Rook nodded, face still reddened but mind slightly more at ease. “You’re a good friend, Faith.” Faith grinned in response.

“Of course I am. But, we should finish these sketches before lunch. We mustn’t let the menfolk think we’ve been scheming or gossipy, they might be cross they missed out.” Rook nodded, and the two returned to their sketching until lunch was served.

Lunch was delicious, as Rook had come to expect. It seemed the Seeds kept the best cook in the country on their staff, or perhaps Rook was just an easy guest to please. Either way, it wasn’t long until Rook found herself in her room after lunch, changing into the clothes given to her that morning.

Moving in breeches felt weird to her. They weren’t necessarily more comfortable, they just felt different. She could take larger steps without fabric catching, which was convenient, although she couldn’t help but worry slightly that the way the pants fitted her form might perhaps seem indecent. She appreciated the high collar on the shirt though, and the shortened chemise, and ensured that both were tucked into her breeches less scandal arise by accidental exposure of a hip or something far worse.

She headed downstairs self consciously checking that her shirt was tucked in appropriately, stopping by the drawing-room to see Faith before she made her way outside. Faith paused in her study of some large textbook or another as she entered, and flashed Rook a warm grin.

“Look at you, all ready for adventure! It suits you.” Rook couldn’t help but blush at that. “How do you feel?”

“Awkward. I must confess, it feels a little odd.”

Faith stood, coming closer with a small frown. “Is the fit off?”

Rook immediately shook her head. “No, it fits beautifully, it’s just… different. I feel a little naked if I’m being honest. I know my legs aren’t really uncovered, but you can see the shape and-“ She was cut off by some giggles from Faith, and she felt her face redden further.

“Do not stress yourself, Rook. As beautiful and shapely as your legs are, you are hardly naked. Please, trust me, you will get no odd looks, I promise.” Rook nodded, her face still a little red, and Faith smiled encouragingly. “Now, are you going to go and show my brother how good in a scrap you are?”

Rook laughed at that, shaking her head a little. “I can’t fight Faith.” Faith raised an eyebrow.

“I seem to remember someone who looked an awful lot like you giving some boys a couple of black eyes and bloody noses for teasing me when we were younger.” Rook was surprised for a moment, before grinning.

“I can’t believe you remember that. We were what, eight? I got scolded so severely by one of the teachers when we got back to school!” Faith nodded.

“You got five lashes, one for each boy you beat. I thought the black eye you had would’ve been enough punishment, but-“

“I needed to be reminded not to be unladylike, I remember.” Rook laughed, shaking her head. “I almost wish you didn’t remember it, I was so brutish!”

“You were my knight in a muslin dress.” Faith giggled. “I thought you were very dashing indeed.”

“She certainly sounds like one”, Jacob said from the doorway. Rook started at that, causing Faith to laugh some more. “Sorry to sneak up on you two, I heard laughter and thought I’d see if you were ready for your lesson.” Rook blushed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Yes, sorry, I got caught up reminiscing.”

Faith turned to look at her brother. “How long have you been standing there anyway, brother?”

“Long enough to hear I’m going to be teaching a formidable fighter, apparently.” The smiled at the pair, before straightening. “Shall we head to the garden, Miss Rook?”

Rook nodded, smiling at Faith. “I’ll talk to you later”, she said, before turning to follow Jacob to the garden.

Rook wasn’t quite sure what to expect, as she was led to an area by the archery range. She’d been very young indeed when she’d had her legendary scrap, and she was surprised she’d only received one black eye, and not broken anything in the process. She wasn’t sure she really even remembered how to throw a punch anymore without flailing and making an idiot of herself. Still, standing opposite Jacob on the tamped down ground that must have been some sort of sparring ring, she took some breaths to attempt to steady herself.

Jacob seemed stern as he faced her, standing with his hands at his sides. “We’ll begin simply”, he said as he looked over her. “Try to hit me, hard as you can.”

Rook nodded, frowning to herself. She stepped closer, a look of concentration on her face before she reached up and attempted to slap him. He caught her hand mid-swing.

He frowned down at her, tilting his head. “I said try to hit me hard. That was weak, and you know it.” He let Rook’s hand go, and she pulled it back, concentrating a little. So maybe she’d held back the first time, she didn’t really want to hurt her best friend’s brother after all. Still, she took another steady breath and hit out at him again, attempting to slap him once more. This one he just leant back, her hand sailing harmlessly by him. He watched it go by, seemingly unimpressed.

“Come now, what was that? From what Faith said, I thought you had at least some experience, and yet here you are, swatting at the air like a lazy cat.” Rook felt herself glower at that.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t take childhood boasts as fact?” She said as she stood straight again.

“Or perhaps you shouldn’t whine and should show me what you can do.” Rook slapped at him again, and this time he laughed as he danced out of the road. “Come Miss Faulkner, or are you truly so helpless.”

Rook gritted her teeth. “Don’t call me that”, she growled as she tried to slap him again. He laughed once more, shaking his head at her.

“Why? Did I hurt your feelings, Miss Faulkner?” Another swipe, another miss. Rook growled in frustration, and Jacob’s cruel grin grew slightly. “However did you manage to stay a friend to my sister when you are this weak, I wonder?”

Rook couldn’t help but see red at that. This time, instead of attempting to slap him, she stepped forward and tried to punch him in the jaw. He ducked away, and she immediately followed with another swing, trying to turn to hit him again. He was quicker though, managing to stay behind her. She growled, trying to kick him, and he laughed once more, stepping around it before grabbing her and holding her flush to his back, her arms against her chest. She struggled to try and throw another punch, but he had was far stronger. It angered her that she was panting and he seemed unbothered.

“There we are pup”, he purred in her ear. She scowled at the endearment. “Feel the anger, the adrenaline? You can use that.” She continued scowling, trying to tug her arms away again. He chuckled. “You’re feisty, and if you’d landed a punch it might’ve been decent. But you have to use the anger, or else you’re going to be too slow. Too soft. And that’s nice at times, pup, but not here.” He squeezed her for a moment before he let her go, and she turned to face him. The scowl was gone, and while she felt herself blush ever so slightly, she nodded to show she understood.

“Here, you have to treat me as an enemy. If you pull your punches, I can’t know you’re ready. So never pull your punches with me pup. I’ll know.” She nodded once more, her expression one of concentration now. “We’ll start with stance and some basics, and move on from there.”

He shifted his stance, switching to a readied fighting stance. “Try and mimic the way I stand.” Rook shifted to attempt to recreate his stance. Once she settled in, he walked around her, making slight changes to her positioning. “Good to begin with pup, now…”

Inside the house, in Joseph’s office, he and his sister watched the two with amusement and interest. “She has fire”, Joseph murmured, more to himself than anything. Faith nodded.

“I told you, she’s spirited, she’s sweet, she’s kind. What more could you possibly ask for?” Faith’s voice was warm with adoration as she watched Rook centre herself with Jacob’s guidance.

“A quick learner too, by the look of things”, Joseph mused. He sighed, turning away from the window. “Are you absolutely certain that this will work though?”

Faith shook her head, turning to smile at her brother. “I know her better than anyone. I know how she is, her handwriting and mannerisms, everything. It will be fine. You just have to make sure that the sheriff and any potential investigators are kept ignorant of everything.”

Joseph nodded, frowning slightly. “It should be fine. John has most everything covered with the law, we’ll hear about anything we need to.”

Faith nodded in response, turning her gaze back to her friend out the window. Jacob was teaching her how to hold her fists now. It was amusing how terrified Rook looked at the thought of striking someone, the hesitancy in her stance. She couldn’t help but look back at her brother with a small, concerned frown.

“This… This will work out well, won’t it? This is better for her, isn’t it? It’s not just for us?” Faith felt small at that moment. She rarely questioned her brothers, rarely spoke such thoughts. They were all so sure of themselves, so certain in all they did.

Joseph stepped forward and gently put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Little sister, I know how much this means to you. It means that much to us all. As selfish as this is, it is for the best. I promise.” Joseph patted her comfortingly on the back, and Faith nodded. “Your worry for your friend is commendable, but you don’t have to worry. She will be ours, and she will be better for it.”

The hug broke apart, and the two returned to watching Rook’s lesson through the window until the sun started to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break between last post and this one, as well as how short this chapter is in comparison. Life is just a little hectic right now. I hope you enjoy this and stay safe!


	6. The Second Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts after '“Whatever you wish”, she responded, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.' and can be skipped by going to 'His attention seemed to be fixed on her, but she was looking at their surroundings.'

The only thing stopping Rook from being ashamed of the sweat she was working up trying to successfully land a punch on Jacob was, perhaps, the determination to land such a blow. He’d taught her the correct stance, or at least one, how to hold her fists, how to jab, and a little about trying to channel anger and adrenaline into a focussed attack instead of wild blows. Even still, she somehow managed to never quite hit the right spot, her attacks always finding air.

So caught up in her training, was she, that she barely noticed when the sun began to set, far too intent on aiming for the smirking gentleman that danced out of her reach ever few moments.

A thought occurred to Rook as she watched him dance out of the way of yet another blow. She paused, to calculate, to try and figure out if her strategy would work.

“Getting tired there, pup?” Jacob asked, an easy smirk on his face. He barely seemed to show signs of exertion, even though the whole afternoon had been him dancing away from her. He was surprisingly agile.

Rook decided to throw caution to the wind. Her other strategies hadn’t worked, time to improvise. She swung one of her fists at him, watching to see him dodge out of the way, before quickly aiming her second fist at where he was dodging to. She felt her hand hit something, and she couldn’t help but grin slightly, before she looked over and realised that Jacob had caught her hand. Her grin quickly deflated, and Jacob couldn’t quite hide his grin at that.

“Close. Good thinking too. You’re beginning to add and expand, to think about more than just how to hit, but where and how I was going to move.” He let go of her fist, smiling at her in an almost proud manner. “You’re a quick learner, and you’re doing quite well.”

Rook couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment. She got the feeling Jacob was not the sort of person to give false praise, especially in matters such as this. “I only hope I don’t disappoint at all while I’m learning.”

Jacob stepped forward, into Rook’s space once more. He gently lifted her chin so that he was looking into her eyes, a firm expression on his face. His beautiful brown eyes were almost warmer in the setting sunlight, the fading rays shadowing his face in a way that stole her breath.

“You, Rook, could never disappoint me. In this or anything else.” Rook felt a blush creep up her neck at his words, at the intensity in his eyes, at how sure he sounded. “You’re phenomenal, pup. Remember that.”

Rook couldn’t help but nod a little, entranced. By his words, by his expression, by him. Some part of her, the part that worsened her blush, wanted to be closer still to him somehow. Perhaps like earlier, when he’d been trying to train her, with her back pressed tight against his chest and his lips at her ear and-

Rook’s thoughts were shattered by a low chuckle from Jacob that did nothing for the heat she felt on her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if he was laughing at her, or something else, but when she looked back up at him his eyes were darker, perhaps from the fading sunlight.

“It’s getting dark, we should head back in. Wouldn’t want you getting too tired for your excursion tomorrow, I think Faith is rather looking forward to it.” Rook nodded, and felt herself begin to regain her senses as Jacob stepped back ever so slightly, giving her room to think normally again. He offered her his arm and she took it, heading inside together.

They’d barely passed into the main hallway when Faith burst from the nearby drawing-room, filled with excitement about something. She rushed over to Rook as soon as she saw her, grabbing her from Jacob and dancing around with her excitedly. Rook followed, bewildered, as Jacob merely stepped back and leaned against the wall, watching with amusement.

“Oh Rook, I’m so excited, you’ll never guess! Joseph said we could go to the next dance hall, on Friday!” Faith certainly seemed to not need the dance hall to dance if the insistent circles she was doing with Rook were any indication. “I was so worried he’d say no, but now you can come to a proper country dance! Oh, it’ll be wonderful!”

At this point, the other two brothers had emerged from the drawing-room, also observing Faith’s glee with amusement.

“Careful you don’t wear her out already, little sister”, John said with barely suppressed mirth, “if you force her to dance so much now you might turn her off it entirely.”

Faith stopped her dancing, settling for happily bouncing, practically vibrating, as she held Rook’s arms. “You will come, won’t you? It’ll be a wonderful opportunity to meet everyone!” Faith looked so hopeful as she asked, practically beaming. Rook couldn’t help but sigh gently, before leaning in to quietly whisper to Faith.

“I fear I haven’t a proper dress for such an occasion. I didn’t think to pack such a thing and I-“ Faith leaned back, waving away the idea before Rook could even finish it.

“Nonsense! If all else fails you can borrow one of mine! Please, please say you’ll come? We haven’t had a chance to dance together in an age!”

Rook couldn’t help but sigh again. She looked around at the other brothers, hoping for some help. Jacob merely smirked, John winked, and Joseph seemed to shrug helplessly, as though even he could not stem such enthusiasm from the youngest of the family. Rook finally looked back at Faith’s pleading eyes and felt her concern crumble away.

“Fine, but if you leave me on my own at such a gathering I shall be very cross, and you won’t be able to take my chores to make me less mad at you this time!” Rook said it with a firm tone, but there was a teasing undercurrent that made Faith groan.

“That was one time!”

“We only snuck out once.” Faith pouted and Rook suppressed a giggle.

“Oh? What’s this I hear about another daring escapade by our dear Miss Faith and our darling Miss Rook?” John asked with obvious interest, wandering a little closer. Rook blushed just a little, looking over at Faith.

“Not this time, brother! You, my dear brothers, are only entitled to one reminisced story per day, and Jacob already claimed today’s, so you shall have to ask another time!” Faith’s tone left no arguing, something Rook was quite grateful for. John groaned, pouting in a way that so clearly resembled his sister.

“You two are terrible teases!”

“True that may be, but we’ve distracted Rook enough”, Faith said as she began to usher Rook up the stairs. “She needs to bathe so she’ll be comfortable at dinner, after all.” Even Rook could not argue as she was spirited upstairs, catching sight of the brothers’ smiles just barely as she was guided upstairs.

Bathing before dinner did indeed allow Rook to be much more comfortable, although she was tempted to miss it given how comfortable the bath had felt after working her muscles during the day. Still, she emerged and enjoyed the pleasant dinner conversation and the delectable meal.

John was discussing one of his cases and a letter or two he would have to write, when the thought occurred to Rook that her mother should have sent something by now, at least to scold her for the folly of her trip or to remind her not to embarrass herself. Her brow creased in concern unwittingly as the thought occurred, and Joseph tilted his head at her from his place at the head of the table.

“Everything alright, Miss Rook?” Rook shook herself out of her thoughts, smiling over at him.

“Just an errant thought. Talking of letters reminded me of my mother, is all. She has not written back yet. I thought a letter would’ve arrived by now.”

“I’m sure it’s merely a slight delay with the postman”, Faith offered, offering Rook a gentle smile. “Sometimes they get lost or turned around, or a tree blocks a path. It’s the only real downfall of country living, sometimes it feels like an age before we get any news.”

Rook nodded in response. “I suppose I’m just not used to going so long without her scolding”, she said with a small smile.

“I’m sure you’ll receive a letter from her soon, Rook.” Joseph offered comfortingly, and Rook nodded in response.

It was kind of them, to be so attentive to her concerns, really. Noticing that she was frowning and being so quick to assuage her worries. As she looked over at Faith, who shot her a reassuring smile, she couldn’t help but feel thankful for having such a diligent friend, with such kind brothers.

The evening passed, and Rook eventually made her way to bed, staying up to read a small amount more of the book she’d been lent, before falling into sleep.

Warm arms surrounded her as her senses found her, warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She was naked beneath sheets set on some furs of some sort, the smooth fabric feeling almost luxurious atop her. She moved, and the arms gripped her tighter, the person behind her nuzzling into her neck. She could feel the scratching of a beard, and she squirmed, drawing a warm, familiar chuckle from behind her.

“What am I going to do with you, pup?” Jacob’s voice purred in her ear. Rook giggled, twisting in his arms so she was looking into his eyes.

“Whatever you wish”, she responded, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Jacob rolled so that she was underneath him, pinned under his warm, naked body. She could feel his hard length pressed between them, and she leaned up to kiss him. He met her hungrily, drawing the breath from her, consuming her. She tried to fight to lead the kiss, but this only drew a chuckle from him as he beat her easily. She eagerly parted for him as he reached down to gently position himself between her legs, and he growled at the wet warmth he found there.

Her eyes fluttered open as he thrust into her, a moan escaping her at the action. “So good and wet for me”, he purred into her ear, nipping at the ear lobe as he began to move, thrusting into her at a pace that left her moaning with every movement. She could barely keep her eyes locked on his with how good he felt moving within her, her head tilted back until she saw the sky.

Why could she see the sky?

She frowned, and Jacob slowed, nipping along her neck hard enough to bruise. It felt so good, why was he slowing? The sky. Why was the sky there?

He rolled beneath her, flipping so she was atop him in a seamless motion, before sitting up and slowly beginning to rock into her once more. His attention seemed to be fixed on her, but she was looking at their surroundings.

It was chaos. Bloody, muddy, terrible chaos. The ground beneath them was firm, furs and rugs, but below the hill they were on was what looked to be an endless stretch of mud, broken bodies, wire, trenches, and other abhorrent artefacts that indicated some form of battle.

Rook halted atop him, aghast as she took in the landscape. Jacob sighed, tutting gently. “Witness me, lamb. Witness War.” She felt a finger trail up her body, reaching her chin to gently guide her gaze back to Jacob.

When her eyes met his they were glowing red. She reeled back in shock, turning away and locking eyes instead with a large, red horse clad in armour. Blood was smeared on the metal, presumably from those felled by its rider, and its nostrils too seemed to be stained with blood. She met its large, glowing red eyes.

She awoke twisted in sheets; the image of those glowing red eyes locked firmly in her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call this chapter 'Red Right Hand' like the song, but I thought that might be a bit too on the nose.  
> Hope everyone is doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue posting whenever I have full chapters, but life is hectic for everyone at the moment. I'm doing my best though! I hope everyone is staying safe!


End file.
